The Snake, the Lion and the Lamb - A Drarry Fanfiction
by VenustusLovesJames
Summary: Draco and Harry get into a relationship odly enough, after Voldemort has attacked Draco's house. A letter changes Draco's life and with that, changes Harry's as well. Will they fight in the same side? And what does a baby girl have to do with all the war that's going on? Read to find out! This is an original co-operation with my pen friend Enigma (pen name). Hope you like!
1. 1: The Wounded Snake

_**The Lion, the Snake and the Lamb**_

_**A/N: Hello my fellow readers! This is the second long story I'm gonna post, I really don't know how many chapters it is, cause I haven't titled them yet or seperated them from one another. This is another roleplay I did with a dear friend of mine, who's pen name is Enigma, and we kept it up for 6 months now, via email. ^-^ I must note that for my previous story, Falling, I had damn loads of mistakes and plot flaws and all, I know. I won't pretend it was perfect, cause I hated the story myself the minute I posted the chapters. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this new story I'm working on, I'll do my best to upload all the chapters through time, so I won't keep you waiting. :P If you see any mistakes or errors, please tell me so I can fix them. Thanks for all your lovely support and reviews, it means a lot to me that people are actually enjoyining the stuff I write. :P Read and Review! :D**_

_**P.S.: No, English is not my freaking main language. But I believe I speak better than most people do in my country, so please excuse if you see anything wrong with my grammar. I'd be delighted to correct it, as long as you point it out politely. Thank you for understanding. **_

_**Warning: In the later chapters there will be loads of sexual content, so that's why I'm rating this fic M. It still has a cute story, but a bit of shagging definately was worth writing. :P Hope you enjoy and understand! :D **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the story and I do not intend to make any profit out of them. All characters and places belong to J. .**_

* * *

_You tell me to hold on  
Oh you tell me to hold on  
But innocence is gone  
And what was right is wrong_

'Cause I'm bleeding out  
So if the last thing that I do  
Is to bring you down  
I'll bleed out for you  
So I bear my skin  
And I count my sins  
And I close my eyes  
And I take it in  
And I'm bleeding out  
I'm bleeding out for you (for you) 

_~Imagine Dragons – Bleeding out_

* * *

**Chapter One: The wounded Snake**

The coldness of an evil laughter was the last thing Draco remembered after Disapparating. He had just went back to his home, and found out it was on fire, his mother had gotten carried away by Death Eaters and his father was gone. Only _he_ was there.

"Well, well. Look who's here." the man hissed, casting a curse so quickly, that Draco's whimper wasn't even heard from the loud shout of Voldemort. "Traitor!" he had hissed.

The blond fell on the ground, with blood running from severe cuts he got all over his chest, the purple flash knocking him down. Draco had managed to pull himself up and go back at Hogwarts, though it still remained a mystery why _he _was there. The horrible memories haunted him as he whimpered, pulling himself out of the last passage, before collapsing down on the Astronomy Tower's floor, a pond of blood surrounding him slowly.

* * *

Harry was in his bed, looking at the Marauders Map, when he saw Draco Malfoy's name on the map inside the Astronomy tower. Being curious as to what the blond could be doing there, he wore his glasses and got out of bed, taking his Invisibility Cloak with him. Ron was snoring loudly and his other roommates were asleep as well, which made things easier, and the raven haired boy slipped out of the room quickly.

Following carefully the spot on the map, he pulled the Invisibility Cloak over him. He kept walking without making any sound and not losing Draco's name from the map. He reached the Astronomy Tower after almost getting caught by Filch and saw the blond on the floor, the blood making him gasp. Harry quickly rushed to get next to him and before taking off his cloak and kneeling down next to the wounded Slytherin.

"P-Potter..." Draco whispered weakly, looking up at the raven haired boy. "You-know-who... attacked me... he was in my house... he was there..." he whimpered, breathing heavily.

"Malfoy..."

Harry took out his wand at that, trying some healing spells on the Slytherin. Draco grimaced as Harry began healing his wounds. He felt really cold and, with all the blood he had lost, he felt weaker than ever.

"H-Harry..." he whispered before fainting.

He couldn't remember when the last time he had eaten was but it sure was long ago. He remembered clearly what had happened a few hours ago. His house was on fire, his mother was being taken away by Death Eaters and the Dark Lord himself was there, he tortured Draco with the Cruciatus Curse and then left him lying on the floor. The blond had fallen down but he still managed to Disapparate outside Hogwarts and get in through secret passages. The last one leaded him to the cold floor of the Astronomy Tower, were he had collapsed weakened and exhausted.

Harry healed him the best he could, moving the male into his arms, "Draco, wake up, Draco!"

Draco couldn't hear anything, he couldn't respond. He was unable to save his house from burning up, his mother from being taken away, his own life that was slipping through his fingers... He tried really hard to stop thinking like and focus on Harry's fading voice. He wanted to live but he was too weak, the blood he had lost made him fading.

"Draco!" he shook him at that, "Draco, open your eyes!"

Draco felt like Harry's voice warmed him up. He tried to open his eyes, to at least say a word to him. His eyelashes fluttered, gray eyes looking dizzily at the brunette's direction. He whispered a name. Only one name. _His_ name.

"H-Harry..." Draco whispered.

"Draco! Who did this? What happened?" Harry asked worriedly. He had slipped off his robe, wrapping the blond Slytherin up in it.

"You-Know-Who. He was there, at my house... He attacked me and they have my mother... My house... It's all burnt up..." he muttered, still in shock. He looked into Harry's bright green eyes with fear. He tried to get up but all he managed was to stand and then fall in Harry's arms. He was weaker than ever, his skin tone matched the snow that was falling outside. "So warm..." he whispered as he found himself finally warming up in Harry's arms.

Harry held him so close to him, rubbing his arms to warm him up, "Draco...you need to get warm." he picked him up, throwing the cloak over them, carrying him out and somewhere warmer, the Gryffindor Common Room.

Draco sighed and closed his eyes. His body was frozen and he tried to get warmer by burying his head on Harry's chest. It was warm under the cloak and Draco closed his eyes. He was alive thanks to Harry and all of their former hatred was now gone. He smiled happily and let Harry take him somewhere safe. But where was he going to take him, he had to wonder.

Harry knelt by the fireplace, adding some more coal to make it hotter. He held Draco close, rubbing his arms, legs and chest to warm him up.

Draco opened his eyes again, finding himself next to a fireplace. Harry was still holding him, getting him warmer.

"Thanks..." he whispered to the raven haired boy with a smile.

Harry smiled back at him, "You'd do the same if you saw me like that. As soon as you're warm, we'll get you cleaned up."

"Harry, were are we?" Draco asked. He was feeling a lot better and he could talk properly without losing consciousness. He had gotten really warm and now that he noticed the place it looked really red. Had Harry taken him inside the Gryffindor Common Room?

"The Gryffindor Common Room...you were frozen solid, I had to get you warm Draco, and it was closer..." Harry replied, a bit worried on how the blond would take it that he had brought him in the Gryffindor Common Room.

"I really never thought you'd care so much for me. Really, I don't mind being here. It's the best place to be right now. The Slytherin Common Room will probably be filled with drunk students and the Boys Dormitories are always cold. I appreciate it that you risked everything to get me here. If anyone sees me though, we'll both be in trouble." Draco said.

"If anyone has a go at me for this I will hex them, I thought you were going to die in my arms Draco." he whispered.

Draco felt like he was going to cry, seeing Harry so worried. So, he really cared about him. In that case Draco had to tell him how he felt too, in case he didn't have another chance.

"Harry, I-I had to tell you something." Draco muttered, not knowing how to express his feelings.

He looked to him at that, "Tell me what, Draco?" he asked him softly.

Draco took a deep breath. If he was going to do something he was going to do it now. He starred into Harry's green eyes and leaned closer to him. He cupped Harry's face with his hands and kissed him softly. There were no words that could express how he felt and he wouldn't say anything at all to ruin the moment. That moment was theirs and only for them.

Harry made a soft noise at that against the blond's lips before he placed his hands on his chest as he returned the kiss with such deep longing.

Draco was feeling like a million butterflies were trapped in his stomach, his breath was caught by that one amazing kiss. He didn't pull away but instead wrapped gently his arms around Harry's body, pulling him closer. The fire was making a beautiful sound as the woods inside were cracking softly, sparkles flying inside the fireplace. It was like the world had stopped at this one moment that both boys were waiting for so long.

Harry moaned against his lips, pressing close to him, his lips were electric at the kiss. He tangled fingers of one hand into his hair, lips parting against him to give him access.

Draco found the opportunity to deepen the kiss and slid his tongue inside Harry's mouth. He tangled it with Harry's, loving the feeling. It was amazing to finally kiss him after all these years he's been waiting. It was true, he had been wanting to kiss Harry for 3 long years and now it was finally his chance, in their sixth year. He moaned lightly, letting Harry's name slip from his lips, coming out in a low whisper. He was running slowly his hands up and down Harry's spine causing the other boy to shiver. It was the perfect moment, at the perfect time, at the perfect place, in the perfect night. Draco couldn't feel happier and he kept kissing Harry passionately, responding to his deep kiss.

Harry melted at Draco's touch, pressing their bodies closer together, feeling like something was complete. He had been waiting for this for so long, and it was happening now...right now...was he dreaming?

Harry slowly pulled away from the deep kiss, looking to Draco, cheeks flushed green eyes sparkling, "I...I never thought you'd feel the same way, Draco..." he whispered.

"Neither did I..." Draco whispered. "I really like you, Harry. No matter what the others will say about us I never wanted to be enemies with you. I always felt attracted by you." he said, gray eyes starring into bright green. It felt amazing to be here with Harry, to feel his touch, to know what it was to kiss him.

"I wanted to be friends with you first..." Harry muttered. "...Then as we got older, I had a fantasy that you'd grab me after Quidditch, push me against the wall, and just kiss me in the changing rooms..." he blushed at that.

Draco blushed as well, only at the thought of it. "Okay, now that we got this clear, I think I have a better place for us to go." the blond grinned.

He was thinking of the Room of Requirement. It was a nice place and it would give them whatever they asked. Well Draco thought that a nice and warm place with a cozy sofa or a bed and a fireplace would be ideal. And without any students around either.

"Do you want to go to the Room of Requirement? It will be really peaceful and no one will bother us there." Draco suggested.

"Thats a great idea, then no one can interrupt...and I'd like time to really talk this over with you." Harry said softly, gently moving to stand.

"Perfect. Let's go, we mustn't be seen here together and certainly not if Filch is passing through the Seventh Floor. Don't you have an Invisibility Cloak or something?" Draco asked. He stood up, feet trembling. He was still a bit weak but the warmth had helped him gain some of his powers.

"I don't mind if people see us." he whispered softly before he nodded, picking up the cloak, draping it over them both as he led him out, heading to the 7th floor.

"Well, I don't mind either but it's a bit late and we'll get detention for nothing if Filch catches us. We might even get expelled for being out of bed." Draco whispered. They were slowly moving under the Cloak, Harry's body pressing against his. He wouldn't believe it in a million years that he was going to be snogging with Harry all night in the Room of Requirement. Or at least he hoped he would have the chance to do so.

* * *

**_A/N: Hope you liked it! Read and Review, and I know, too fast the kiss and all, but the plot gets better after a few chapters! Hopefully... :_**/


	2. 2: The nights with the Lion

_**A/N: Get ready, because the tittle says it all, things are about to get a lot smuttier and really hot. Are you ready? Read and review. :3 And tell me, did we do good on the sexual intercourse? *grins* I am writting this with a friend and if you have any requests I am sad to say this is pre-written. We have been writting this story for almost six months now, we finished it and we are thinking of a sequel, not gonna tell you for who though but I hope you like it. ^-^ Rating is M, for *coughs* obvious *coughs* reasons. Hehe... :) This chapter is longer than the first one, I think. So you'll have loads to enjoy. :3**_

_**Warnings: Loads of sexual content. And there is more to come. But I know you love the smut. :3 **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the characters or places used. I just used them in my own story, original characters and places belong to J. . I only own the baby mentioned in this chapter, you'll see who's it is and how a baby got into the story. ^-^**_

* * *

_ If you love somebody_  
_Better tell them while they're here 'cause_  
_They just may run away from you_

_You'll never know what went well_  
_Then again it just depends on_  
_How long of time is left for you_

_I've had the highest mountains_  
_I've had the deepest rivers_  
_You can have it all but life keeps moving_

_~Imagine Dragons - On Top Of The World_

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

**The nights with the Lion**

They soon arrived out of the empty corridor and Draco started thinking of the place they needed. _We need a comfy place, with a fireplace and a sofa or a bed, were no one will find us and the room to be warm_, the blond thought, holding his eyes closed. The door appeared in front of them and they quickly stepped in, closing the door behind. Draco smiled and got out of the Cloak looking around amazed. It was the perfect room for them.

Harry smiled, looking around them.

"Wow, this room is perfect."

He hung the cloak up, moving to turn the fireplace on to warm the room up for them before sitting on the bed, "Wow, now this is comfortable..." he whispered, laying back on it.

Draco smiled and sat down on the bed next to Harry. "I think this could be our place from now on." Draco whispered and lied down next to Harry.

Harry looked to him softly, "Will you be able to sneak out each night?" he whispered, "It is completely perfect."

"Well, I _could_ skip classes." Draco suggested. "Now I know Potions won't be so irritating to attend to, even if it is my favorite subject. And Quidditch practice will be much more interesting." he smirked, looking at Harry. "But you said you wanted to talk about all this a bit...?" Draco asked then. He did mean he would actually skip classes just to see Harry. He really liked Harry and now that he knew that Harry liked him too, there were no things at all that held him back from being with him.

"Quidditch practice will be very fun." Harry chuckled, "I guess I wanted to talk more about...well...physical things..." he blushed.

"Meaning...?" Draco asked, arching a brow. Well, the kiss was amazing, he couldn't possibly say anything less. So, what kinds of physical things Harry meant, Draco had to wonder.

"You had asked if I had slept with Ginny a while in ago... Well, I haven't, I haven't done that with anyone..." Harry said softly. "I've been waiting." He wanted the two to be honest with each other but kept the thought to himself. Although he was sure Draco could sometimes read his mind.

"Oh... Well, to be completely honest, it was last year when something happened...'' Draco muttered, looking directly into Harry's eyes. He wanted to be honest, so he decided to tell him the full truth.

''My father actually wanted me to start dating a pure-blooded girl. And she was a nice girl but her family was pressing her too. My father insisted that I had to have an heir to carry on the Malfoy name... One night _it_ happened and then the girl got pregnant. But the baby was a girl. And then it was the time I told my father that I never wanted an heir and that I never felt attracted by girls. He told me I wasn't worthy to have the Malfoy name either and that he didn't want to see me again. I stayed at Hogwarts over summer and when I returned back tonight it was all gone..." Draco said. He started thinking all over everything that had happened that night. It was all too much.

Harry looked at the blond for a moment, "Wait...so...you're a father?" he whispered at that.

"Yes..." Draco admitted, looking away. "Her name's Kayla..." he continued with a soft and warm whisper.

Harry nodded, sitting up slowly, "Your fathers a jerk..." he whispered so quietly, not sure what to think about that.

"I know..." Draco whispered back. He was feeling really weird and depressed talking to Harry about his daughter. It was really early to even have an heir but since the girl got pregnant he was that child's father.

"What does she expect from you? I mean...will you see the baby at weekends or holidays or something?"

"Could we please not talk about this? I have never seen the child and I never will, most likely..." Draco sighed, looking at the other male with pleading eyes. He pleaded for Harry to not speak about it anymore, since it was too painful and he had no clue what had happened to the baby since the girl moved to another city.

Harry looked at Draco for a moment, before he nodded gently. "All right." he whispered.

"I'm sorry..." Draco sighed. He really didn't want to let his anger out on Harry and he wouldn't. He leaned closer to Harry and kissed him gently.

Harry kissed him back just as gently, he had so many questions but he didn't want to upset the male by asking him. "I...asked because I want you to be my first..." he whispered.

"I know, I will be..." he whispered softly."But, you know you'll be my first too. I've never been with a boy before so it counts as a first, right?" asked Draco, grinning slightly.

Harry smiled and nodded, "Yeah, it does." he whispered against his lips.

The pair had been up for hours, having taken it in turns as to who was the dominant lover for awhile, being each other's firsts, though Draco was the more dominant of the two, Harry only too happy to be submissive to him. Everything was so right, so perfect. For Harry there had been no pain, only incredible pleasure, everything just seemed to add up to the idea they were perfect for each other, their bodies fit together, responding to each touch and caress.

Finally exhausted at dawn, Harry was happily nestled in Draco's arms, fast asleep. Their clothes were scattered across the floor, the fire still burning to keep them both warm. He slowly stirred, eyes opening, though they hadn't been asleep very long.

Draco was already awake and he was wearing quickly his clothes.

"Come on, we don't have time! Wake up, Harry! We're late for Potions!" Draco protested when he saw him waking up. He was almost ready and he quickly went next to Harry. "Harry! Get up, we're late! Snape will give us detention!" he squeaked, rushing to wrap his green tie around his, marked from hickeys, neck.

"I thought you said you wouldn't mind if we missed lessons." Harry murmured, slowly sitting up, his hair a mess. He slipped his glasses on, yawning. "We didn't even get much sleep..." he whispered.

"Well, if you consider what we've been doing all night long...!" Draco told him with a chocked laughter. He really didn't want to miss potions, even if he hated spending time in the dungeons. "If you want to miss potions, it's fine with me, but I have to go. I can't be missing Snape's classes." he muttered.

"I'm getting dressed." Harry growled and rubbed his eyes. He moved up, pulling on his clothes before slipping on his robes, his movements a little awkward. He had bruises on his hips and a visible love bite on his neck. He kissed Draco softly for a moment before grabbing the Invisibility Cloak.

"I'll see you in potions. Don't be late. I have to go earlier and stop to take my books too. Class starts in 10 minutes.. Hmm... Do I have time to take a shower? No, what am I thinking! I have to run!" Draco protested, talking to himself. He kissed Harry deeply before saying goodbye and left the Room quickly, running down to the dungeons. Five minutes later he was ready, waiting patiently inside the class. Everyone was starting to gather in the class and Harry arrived just in time, taking the seat next to Ron.

Harry looked flustered, having had to run, shirt collar raised up to hide the mark on his neck. He glanced to Draco before sitting by his friend. Draco smiled lightly at Harry and then focused on the class. Harry kept glancing up to Draco, just looking so happy.

"Harry, what's that on your neck? And why are you smiling, mate?" Ron asked, causing Harry to jump. He has obviously too much distracted and his friend's voice startled him. "What's wrong with you?" he whispered to Harry, not wanting Snape to hear them. Hermione was sitting at the other side almost next to Harry and she noticed them talking but said nothing. Obviously the two boys would get detention if they were caught up talking but they were covered enough by two kids that were sitting in front of them.

"What's what on my neck?" he whispered quietly, glancing to the front to see if Snape was looking in their direction

Ron lowered the shirt collar and gasped when he saw the size of the mark Harry had on his neck. "You have a large mark right here." he whispered, touching the spot hesitatingly. "Harry, you've been bitten by a werewolf or was it Malfoy, that bloody ferret? Seriously, mate who were kissing with last night?" he said. He was joking of course about Malfoy but he really needed to know who was giving his best friends such marks.

Harry blushed, "It's not anyone you would know." he whispered so quietly, "Its fine." he drew his collar back up to keep it hidden. He knew his friend would explode when he found out what he had been getting up to with Draco Malfoy last night,and of course that morning.

Ron's eyes went wide. "Well, she better stop attacking you like this or else she'll eat you."

Harry smiled a little to himself, thinking about it before he looked to Ron, "Sorry, say that again?"

"Harry, where are you getting lost to again?! You do that all the time and today it is worse, mate! Wake up!" Ron exclaimed in a sharp whisper. He was a bit pissed that Harry was acting so weirdly that morning.

"Sorry mate, I was thinking about something...look, don't worry, okay? You'll meet them sometime, I promise, just right now...we're keeping it quiet."

"Well, I've got no problem waiting to meet her but she's all that you can thing about mate! And I said she better stop attacking you with these kisses or else she'll eat you up." Ron said, adding the last sentence in a bit lower whisper.

Harry smiled. "They're all I can really think about right now Ron." he whispered, "Can we talk after class? If I get detention, I'll miss time with hi- them tonight."

"That girl must be amazing. Fine, we'll talk after class." whispered Ron and ended the conversation.

The class ended quickly and Ron got up, waiting for Harry to talk to him. Since Harry was still lost in thought, Ron left with Hermione and Harry stayed a little while outside the class. Draco had just came out of the class and he almost fell on Harry.

"Meet me at the Room of Requirement, nine o'clock, tonight." Draco whispered with a smile before leaving.

"I can't wait..." Harry whispered, watching him go a moment, having brushed their hands together just to feel his touch before turning to catch up with Ron and Hermione.

Draco walked away and as he did he brought back in his mind what had happened last night. He wanted to meet Harry so much and the hours passed quickly. He got in the Room of Requirement earlier and prepared the place properly. He lit up the fire to get the room warm and lied down on the bed, waiting for Harry. Ten minutes later he was there, the room had given access only to him.

"Hey." Draco smiled.

Harry had managed to avoid talking to Ron properly like planned, sneaking out and heading to the room to meet Draco. He slipped in, just moving over to the bed, kissing him tenderly. "I missed you so much today, it is unreal."

"Mm… missed you too." Draco whispered against Harry's lips.

Harry kissed him once more before smiling, "How do you know just how to make this room look so perfect?"

"I always paid attention to the design and decoration of the room and for it to be comfy." Draco replied and kissed softly Harry's neck, right next to his other mark from last night. He pressed softly kisses all over Harry's neck, making the other boy shiver.

"We need to be careful...Ron kept asking me questions..." Harry moaned at the kisses, "He thinks you want to eat me..."

Draco chuckled and moved to Harry's mouth again, kissing him deeply. "If he keeps asking questions, I'll hex him. It's none of his business." Draco said, breaking the kiss. "So, how long do we have to keep it a secret?" the blond asked. Of course he didn't want to say anything yet and no one would care about it anyway. It was kind of exciting to sneak out just to be with Harry and he really liked it.

Harry made beautiful noises against his lips, "He's my best friend, he's just concerned." he looked to him, "I think until we've spent more time together...I haven't told anyone I'm gay yet..."

"Well, you shouldn't tell anyone and neither should I. It would be really shocking for Hogwarts to know that the Chosen One and the Slytherin Ice Prince are both gay and dating! Anyways, since he's concerned he and Granger are going to be the first ones to know, right?" Draco said. "And just so you know, we won't tell any of the people I know. They won't even care. And Pansy isn't much of a friend." he continued.

"Pansy would rather you were in her bed than be her friend. She wants to marry you so your family's will be linked and they can share your wealth."

"True. Could we now please focus on more important stuff than talking about Pansy? We really don't have much time and I would rather spend the night kissing than talking." Draco teased. He leaned forward again, capturing Harry's lips under his own. He kissed him deeply, pulling him closer by placing his hand on the back of Harry's head. His other hand moved to Harry's waist, touching him softly.

Harry made a soft noise at that, kissing the male in return, pressing their bodies close as his hands slipped down to his sides.

Draco deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue inside Harry's mouth. He started played with Harry's tongue, moaning slightly as he ran his hand down Harry's neck, to his side and down to his waist.

Harry pressed his own tongue against his before sucking Draco's tongue, hands slipping down to slip off the blond males robes.

Draco didn't pull away, not wanting to break the kiss, and helped Harry to get off his robes. He untied his green tie, throwing it away and then moved his hands to untie Harry's too. Seconds later he had taken off his shirt and his pale naked chest was against Harry's, them kissing each other passionately.

Harry's hands caressed the others chest, stroking every inch of the soft skin, fingers slipping lower to cup his crotch, squeezing gently.

Draco moaned breathlessly when Harry's hand found its way inside his underwear. He kissed Harry deeply, biting Harry's lips. He then broke the kiss and kissed Harry's neck, giving him another mark.

Harry moaned so seductively, head tilting back, fingers caressing Draco's cock as he was kissed, drawing the male over him.

Draco followed and leaned over Harry, bitting the other boy's neck softly, sucking the soft skin under his lips. He was feeling like he could keep doing this forever, just to be with Harry made him shiver, his hot grip made him almost paralyze from all the sweet senses at once.

"Draco..." Harry gasped before moaning deeply, his other hand slipping down to unfasten Draco's trousers, slipping them down and off. The hand on his cock slipped to his underwear, removing it with both hands, tossing it to the floor with the rest of their clothes, before his hand slipped back to caress him once more.

"Harry, I want you so badly..." Draco moaned. He kept sucking Harry's neck, giving him marks from his hot kisses. "Harry... please..." Draco pleaded. He wanted to feel Harry in him again, to feel the way he felt last night when they first slept together.

Harry made a soft noise, pushing Draco back onto his back, looking down to him.

"Harry..." Draco moaned the male's name once more and kissed him deeply before lying back again.

Harry looked down at the blond, "What is it you want again?" he whispered.

"I want you, inside me. Now." Draco gasped, starring into Harry's eyes. He knew the words were the right ones and he couldn't wait longer to be with Harry again.

Harry looked down to him still, panting softly, moving to unfasten his own trousers

Draco watched Harry as he was taking off his trousers and his hand moved to Harry's hair, pulling him down softly for another kiss. He kissed him deeply before letting go again. He lied back and closed his eyes, ready to feel the way he'd felt the previous night. He had to wonder, why wasn't he with Harry all along when both of them felt attracted by each other? He couldn't care the less

of what had happened the past years, only focusing on the present time when Harry was taking off his trousers.

Harry pressed closer, kissing Draco's neck as he rocked closer, taking the male. The initial feeling for a few seconds was uncomfortable, it had been the night before, but it took a lot less time to adjust to the feeling than before. Harry started off so slowly, thrusting gently, such tenderness and affection as he moved, throbbing inside of him.

Draco moaned softly and threw his head back, eyes closed. He had never felt so wonderful, so complete, so... in love. Yes, he had to admit. This wasn't just sex, but it was love, a feeling that had grown between them all these years and now finally Harry was with him. His gentle touch, the way he slowly thrust into him made Draco realize that Harry was the one who would ever be capable of making him feel that way, he was the only one who could be so gentle with him and yet make him feel like their fights never existed. Draco softly lifted his hands and caught Harry's in his, squeezing them gently together and as he opened his eyes, he smiled, a soft warm smile coming right from his heart. He loved Harry, and he would never let go of him, never.

Harry laced their fingers together, looking back down into his eyes as he moved, such tenderness and affection in his actions, He was careful, not wanting to hurt him, but at the same time passionate. He gradually moved faster, a gentle increase, one aimed to create the most amazing feelings for the blond Slytherin. This was all about Draco for him, wanting to make him feel like a god on earth, wanting him to enjoy every second.

Draco knew that Harry was feeling the same because he had proved it that night and the night before. He kept his eyes open and didn't let go of Harry's hands. He wasn't hurting, the exact opposite in fact. He loved the way Harry did every move, gently, slowly, lovingly. Draco thought it was too soon but he wanted to say it, to tell Harry how much he loved him.

Harry made sure they did it several times before moving off of him, panting softly, drawing Draco into his arms and hold him so close to his chest, drawing the covers over them.

"Are we in heaven?" Harry whispered, hair messier than normal, glasses slightly to one side, cheeks flushed.

Draco chuckled and turned to kiss Harry softly. "I love you, Harry." he whispered. He closed his eyes and fell asleep exhausted, a warm smile widely spreading all over his face. He sure felt like he was the most lucky person on earth and he loved everything about the moments he and Harry spent together. It was just that that made him be happy, that made him get his head off the war for a while. Just for that little while, just for the time he was with Harry he was going to forget everything that could possibly happen afterwards. He lived for now, not for the future.

Harry looked to him at that before he smiled, resting his head on the pillow beside his, "I love you too, Draco." he whispered, falling asleep with the blond in his arms. He kept Draco protectively close as they slept, cuddling him against his chest.

Draco sighed happily, falling asleep, glad that next day was Saturday, no classes, just he and Harry.


	3. 3: The letter that changed everything

_**A/N: So here it is, chapter three! I hope to get chapter four uploaded today as well, so please enjoy and leave a review on what you think so far. Have a nice time reading! :D**_

_**Warnings: None for this chapter, only maybe a bit of... swearing? I can't really remember... :P**_

* * *

_This is the start of something beautiful_  
_This is the start of something new_  
_You are the one who'd make me lose it all_  
_You are the start of something new, ooh_

_And I'll throw it all away_  
_And watch you fall into my arms again_  
_And I'll throw it all away_  
_Watch you fall, now_

_~Ed Sheeran - This_

* * *

**Chapter Three:**

**The letter that changed everything.**

When Draco woke up next morning he felt someone's breathing on his neck and arms tightly wrapped around his naked body. He then remembered it was Harry, and they were at the Room of Requirement. He sighed relieved and turned his head to face Harry. He gently kissed the brunette's lips, whispering "Good morning love..."

Harry stirred, kissing him back as his eyes opened, "Good morning angel." he whispered, his new pet name for the blond, "We've got a whole weekend to spend together now." he grinned happily.

"Mmm, I love the sound of that..." Draco whispered. "So, how about we spent the entire weekend together, just the two of us? I know just the place." he said with a smile.

Harry smiled, "I would love that. Where are we going? What do I need to bring?"

"For now just bring your clothes. I want to have some breakfast before I reveal you what my plans are. We can go down at the Great Hall and then we'll meet in the owlery okay? I need to check on my messages. And then I'll tell you." Draco said, slowly getting up. He stretched his back and yawned lightly to fully wake up and looked down at Harry lovingly.

Harry grinned and nodded, "Let's go eat, then I'll pack while you're up there Mr. Popular." he kissed him so tenderly before moving to get up and dressed.

Draco kissed him back, pulling him closer for a moment to enjoy the kiss furthermore. He then let him go and reached for his own clothes that were thrown on the wooden floor, and as he dressed up he felt his stomach grumble.

"I'm starving." he told Harry sweetly, rubbing his stomach childishly. He got up and found his wand, moving towards the door. "Are you ready yet?" he asked.

Harry smiled, just cleaning his glasses, "Ready." he grinned, "Are we going to sit together?" he asked him beautifully.

"If you don't care what others might think, then I don't see why not." Draco said with a grin.

Harry looked at him. "I want to tell everyone" he grinned at that.

"Well, we could start showing them that we're not enemies any more, but only that. I don't think it will bother them so much to see me sitting next to you, will it?" Draco asked chuckling.

And he was wrong. As soon as they reached the Great Hall and got in Harry moved to the Gryffindor table, Draco following him and as they both sat down Ron almost chocked and Hermione screamed and took out her wand. Most of the other students had already had breakfast and there weren't many of them on the Gryffindor table. The Hufflepuff table was empty and so was the Ravenclaw and Slytherin but the two Gryffindors had been waiting for their best friend patiently.

"I come in peace! Don't hex me!" Draco protested, trying to protect himself from Ron and Hermione.

They were the only ones on the table and the teachers had left after they had had their breakfast so Draco could only be saved from Harry.

Harry pulled Ron and Hermione's wands off of them, "Don't, he's with me." he sat between Draco and the other two, "He's eating with us."

Ron scowled at Draco before turning to look at Harry. "What do you mean he's with /you/? Malfoy hates you and you do too. Right?" Ron asked, still scowling at Draco.

"Weasley, we're not enemies any more. We wanted to tell you that we decided to leave the hate away and be friends." Draco said, softly brushing his hand on Harry's under the table.

"Harry, what has he given you and why are you acting so weird, sitting with him at the Gryffindor table? Tell us Malfoy, what have you poisoned him with?" Hermione asked, raising her voice to frighten Draco although she didn't.

"I didn't drug him with anything, I promise. He made the choice to give me a second chance and I'm not going to waste it." Draco replied calmly. "You are the firsts to know that he and I are friends from now on. You have to get used to it. I won't hex him and I won't insult any of you either." he continued.

"Give him a chance guys...he's changed..." Harry pleaded them, begging his friends to say they're okay with Draco.

"If Harry says so, then perhaps we should, shouldn't we Ron?" Hermione said, giving Ron a nudge on his ribs, smiling at Draco. Ron nodded yes, without being so sure of it, running his hand to his ribs to stop the pain. Hermione could be so stubborn some times. Draco smiled softly, stretching out his hand for Hermione and Ron. "Friends then?" he asked. After a lot of hesitation Hermione took Draco's hand and shook it saying "Friends." Ron followed her too and shook Draco's hand, returning to his breakfast. Draco turned to look at Harry and leaned closer to him to whisper something. "Shouldn't we tell them..?" he asked softly.

Harry nodded gently with a smile, "There is another reason for this truce..." he looked to Ron and Hermione, "Don't freak but...Draco and I...we're seeing each other..."

Ron had decided to start drinking a bit from his pumpkin juice although he regretted it when he spilled it out after Harry had said he and Malfoy were seeing each other.

"What?!" Ron exclaimed along with Hermione, whose jaw had dropped open. "Have you gone out of your bloody mind?! Malfoy's shagging you?! Bloody Hell! Hermione, hold me, I'm going to murder them both!" Ron exclaimed, his face turning red, almost matching his hair color. Hermione quickly held Ron's shoulders and pulled him back. "Ron, hush!" she hissed at him. "Um, I don't know what to say, congratulations...? I hope it's something true and that he hasn't sipped you with any love potion." Hermione said.

Draco had moved back at Ron's reaction, finding himself wrapped in Harry's arms. He made a grimace, not knowing what he should say.

Harry held Draco close to him, so protectively, "Hermione, I haven't hated him for a long time. I love him...and it's taken us long enough to admit it to ourselves let alone each other." he rest his chin on Draco's shoulder, just looking so happy.

"Merlin's beard... And I thought Mad-Eye Moody was mad!" Ron laughed as he heard Harry admitting he loved Draco.

"Ron, will you stop it already?" Hermione hissed at him. "You have no right to talk especially when I've been bugging you for almost a month to tell Harry about us. And now I'll do it. So, since you told us you're with...Draco, I wanted to say that Ron and I were dating for two months and still are dating." Hermione blurred out, making a grimace.

A smile spread around Draco's face and he turned to look at Harry. "See, I told you it wasn't going to be so bad." he muttered. He moved his hands up to touch Harry's hands and wrapped the other boy's fingers in his own.

Harry held Draco's hand tightly, grinning before he looked to Hermione, "Congratulations guys! It's about bloody time, Ron's fancied you since the troll incident, though it took him two more years to actually realize you were a girl!" he laughed, kissing Draco's cheek so tenderly, keeping the blond haired male close to him, "Happy days all around." he smiled, resting his cheek against Draco's, "I wonder how your friends will take it...oh Merlin, I can't wait to be able to actually show people how I feel about you." he smiled, much more relaxed at Hermione's reaction.

"Why don't we just go tell them? I feel like we both took Felix Felicis and I think if G-Hermione took it that well, then Pansy will be furious... I want to see her reaction to this." Draco laughed, softly rubbing his cheek against Harry's.

"What do you say? Should we?" Draco teased.

Harry grinned at that, "Yeah, let's tell them now."

"Let's do it then!" Draco grinned, getting up and pulling Harry with him. "See you later, guys!" he beamed at Ron and Hermione as he and Harry walked out of the Great Hall. They reached the dungeons and entered the Slytherin Common Room after Draco gave the passage to the portrait that guarded the door. They got in and when the portrait closed behind them, lots of people starred at both Harry and Draco. "I don't think it's such a great idea anymore..." he whispered to Harry as they moved in the Common Room.

Harry held Draco's hand tightly, "It'll be okay." he whispered, "So what if they don't accept it? My friends do, and they'll be your friends now."

"Thanks." he whispered back with a smile. He then moved to a green couch, finding Pansy and Blaze along with Crabbe and Goyle playing wizard chess.

"Can I have a word with you? All of you." Draco asked them.

"Sure Dray!" Pansy said sweetly but when she saw Harry she froze. "What's /he/ doing here?" she asked.

"Pansy, I'll explain everything. Come up at my room, it'll be easier to tell you." Draco said.

The lot followed him and Harry as they moved to Draco's room. He got in and allowed everyone to sit down before he talked. He closed the door behind him and nodded at Harry to stay by his side. He took deep breaths before blurring out what he was about to announce.

"So, what is it you wanted to talk about?" Blaze asked.

"Um... I..." Draco muttered, scratching the back of his head, not knowing how to start. "It evolves P-Harry too... Um..." he blurred out.

"Did you just call Potter by his first name?!" Pansy exclaimed.

"Pansy, hush, he's trying to tell us something." Blaze hissed at the girl.

Pansy sat back again, waiting for Draco to speak. Crabbe and Goyle were silent, looking up at Draco.

"You see, Harry and I are... dating." Draco finally blurred out.

"What?!" Pansy exclaimed again. She was held by Blaze though and she didn't get up.

"You're joking right?" Blaze asked seriously.

Harry held onto Draco's hand, "We are...and we intend to do so for a very long time..." he looked over the group.

Draco looked at Harry, giving him a smile. "Really...?" he asked so only the other could hear him. He didn't wait for an answer though and he quietly went over to his closet, threw a few clothes in a hand bag and moved towards the door, pulling Harry with him. "Um, we have to leave, but thanks for trying to understand. But I warn you, if you say one word to anyone..." Draco said jokingly.

"Don't worry Draco, I'll help them get along with the idea." Blaze said with a sadness in his voice.

"Thanks Blaze. Bye then." Draco said, waving at his 'friends'.

They left the room quickly and got out.

"Go at your dorm and pack a few clothes and meet me at the Owlery okay?" Draco said and left quickly, heading downstairs.

"Of course really." he whispered back. He stayed close to Draco as thy left, smiling beautifully at him before he nodded and hurried up to his dorm, packing. He took longer than he intended, he had to pick smart-wear too, dress robes seeming fitting, before he hurried out with his rucksack to the owlery.

Draco walked to the Owlery and got up the long circular stairs. He found his owl, the black one his father had taken him for his eleventh birthday but it had no message. Instead another owl was sitting next to his own, a brown one with gray spots all over its wings. It had a letter tied on it's leg and Draco took it carefully. He opened the envelope that was sent to him and read it carefully. He would've recognized the letters from anywhere and the piece of paper almost fell from his hands. He started shaking, didn't know why this had happened and why in particular now. He found a place to sit, still being inside the Owlery and read it lots of times.

"Draco? What is it? Whats happened?" Harry rushed over, dropping his bag on the floor as he moved. He had just gotten in the Owlery since Draco told him to meet there and he had gone the faster he could.

Draco gasped once he saw Harry was in the Owlery. He had been startled by his sudden appearance as he was too focused on the words that had been written on the letter. "Harry, this came today and it's not good news..." Draco muttered. He wasn't ready to face the truth. He couldn't believe that it was true, that the mother of his daughter was dead. "Read it. Please, tell me I got it wrong, tell me it's not true. Please Harry." Draco whispered and gave him the letter, his hands shaking, his eyes filled with fear and tears.

"_Dear Draco,_

_I have to tell you that Mr. Greengrass sent us a letter for his daughter, Astoria. There was an attack at their house and she got killed. The only one who knows about the baby is you, me and your father and also her parents. Draco, my beloved son, I know that it wasn't your fault but I must meet you soon. After yesterday I ran away from his followers that caught me and now I'm hiding. Whenever you feel ready, come meet me at the Leaky Cauldron. I'm staying there under cover. Your father has been sent to a mission with... you-know-who, but I couldn't risk and let you be on your own._

_With love,_

_your mother._"

Harry read it three times in a row, looked to Draco and read it once more, "Draco...I'm so sorry..." he whispered quietly, moving to hug the blond close against his chest.

"Do you know what this means?" Draco asked softly.

"That she needs you." Harry whispered.

* * *

**TBC **

**Leave a review please? Hope you enjoyed. ^-^**


	4. 4: Getting to know the little Lamb

_**A/N: Chapter four uploaded within the same day with chapter three! Yay! :D This is a tad smallest than the previous chapters, but it's filled with cuteness and adorableness. :D I loved this, and again, this is a collab with Enigma, my pen pall over email. :D **_

_**Warnings: Just be carefull not to die from the cuteness. :3 **_

_**Disclaimer: All characters belong to J. , besides Kayla who was my creation. We just used them in our own story, we don't claim the characters to be ours. ^-^**_

* * *

_She's got eyes of the bluest skies_  
_As if they thought of rain_  
_I hate to look into those eyes_  
_And see an ounce of pain_  
_Her hair reminds me_  
_of a warm safe place_  
_Where as a child I'd hide_  
_And pray for the thunder_  
_And the rain_  
_To quietly pass me by_

_~Guns N' Roses - Sweet Child O' Mine _

_(because I love old classics and this fits perfectly... :3 )_

* * *

**Chapter Four: **

**Getting to know the little Lamb**

"I have to talk with my mother. Please, Harry, I can't do it alone. Can we go together, today?" Draco asked softly, hugging him tighter.

''Of course I will go with you! I'll always be here when you need me." Harry whispered.

Draco smiled warmly. "Thanks." he whispered, getting up and hugging Harry tightly. He kissed him softly and moved to get out of the Owlery.

Harry kissed him back before taking his hand as he followed him gently.

They walked out of the Owlery, moving towards the castle to get out of Hogwarts grounds. They soon reached Hogsmeade and from there they took the Knight Bus. "The Leaky Cauldron, in London." Draco told the driver and it quickly went away, getting them to their destination. Draco was squeezing softly Harry's hand at all the time that passed, not letting go of him. They got out of the bus, facing the dark wooden door of the old Leaky Cauldron, the place that was the magical portal to Diagon Alley if you wanted to go by the Muggle London.

"It'll be okay Dray." he whispered, the pet name just rolling off the tongue.

Draco left out a sigh, closing his eyes and then opening them again, smiling at Harry. He stepped inside, pulling Harry softly to move with him.

Harry stuck close to him as he followed, kissing his cheek as they went in.

Draco looked around the dusty old pub and found the person he was looking for. His mother, her black hair with white highlights falling down her shoulders, a gloomy atmosphere around her. She was reading a newspaper and she didn't see Draco that had approached her slowly.

"Mother?" he asked softly, getting closer to the woman.

Harry kept a hold of Draco's hand, not letting go, deciding to let Draco decide if he wanted his mum to know about them or not yet.

The paper almost flew away from Narcissa's hands as he lifted up her eyes to look at her son. "Draco?" she whispered, her voice trembling.

"Hi." Draco mumbled softly, smiling slightly.

"Oh my baby!" she smiled, hugging him tightly. She hadn't noticed Harry but as she hugged Draco she saw the other boy standing behind her son. Her face lightened up. "Harry Potter?" she asked.

Harry nodded nervously at that.

"Mother, he's..." Draco trailed off but he couldn't finish his sentence. His mother moved towards Harry.

"It's okay, I do not want to hurt you. I never was loyal to the Dark Lord and never would be if I had the chance to choose for myself. So, you know about the baby?" she asked softly, motherly touching Harry's cheek and smiling softly.

Harry nodded, "Yes, I do...and I also think I should tell you that I love your son." he whispered, "And I will help him however I can."

Narcissa smiled and turned back to Draco. "You wanna come in the room to meet her?" she asked him softly.

"Yes..." Draco whispered. He grabbed Harry's hand in his. "Can Harry come too?" he asked his mother.

"Of course he can. Follow me." she said softly.

Harry laced their fingers together as he walked with Draco, surprised at his mothers reaction.

All three of them walked up on the stairs, Draco following his mother when they finally reached a door. Narcissa opened the door of the room and as she got inside a child's laughter welcomed them. Draco shivered, a feeling he wasn't aware of filled him up. A smile spread around his face when Narcissa got in the room and brought back the baby, his own daughter which he never had seen.

"Oh my..." he breathed. "She's beautiful." he whispered, taking her softly from his mothers hands. He smiled brightly down at the baby, a loving feeling warming up his whole mind and body.

Harry watched Draco before looking down to the baby slowly.

Draco smiled, looking at Kayla. Her hair were dark, something that wasn't very usual for a baby but her eyes were gray, like Draco's, that looked up at the man who just got hold of her. The baby didn't cry but she felt the bond from the beginning, knowing this was her father.

"Hey baby." Draco smiled, holding her tightly.

Narcissa was looking at the three of them, Draco, Harry, and the baby, and she left a smile, touching Draco's shoulder softly.

"She looks so much like you, Draco." she said, tears in her eyes.

"I know." Draco whispered. He turned to look at Harry, smiling softly. "This is Harry." he told the baby, pointing at the black haired boy. "He's mine, young lady." he whispered in the girl's ear softly, grinning at Harry.

Harry laughed softly, "Hi baby Kayla. I will be here for everything, from first smile to first boyfriend and more." he whispered, gently placing his finger on her palm.

Kayla turned her eyes to look at Harry. She gave him a confused look but then she giggled, giving him a toothless smile. Draco smiled, moving closer to Harry.

"Here, hold her." he said softly, giving him the baby.

Narcissa had left the room for a while and went to prepare some milk for her but once she came back to the room she froze, the moment was the most fragile of all times. She smiled and didn't move as Draco was giving the baby to Harry.

Harry looked to him a moment at that before he carefully took her, clearly so afraid he would drop her. He supported her head, looking down to her, "Hey there..." he whispered.

Draco smiled again and watched as the two of them met. Kayla looked up, following Harry's voice and giggled again cutely, stunning him with another smile. Narcissa came right behind Draco and gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

"They seem to get along just fine." she said to Draco.

"Yeah, they do. Mother, what are we going to do? I can't take her at Hogwarts, can I?" he asked.

"That is something I want to discuss with Dumbledore myself. I'll come back with you tonight and have a little talk with him. I have sent him a letter a while ago, explaining why you had to stay at Hogwarts during summer but never mentioned anythign about the child. I'll deal with it, okay?" she said, kissing Draco's templed softly.

"Thanks." Draco whispered.

Harry cuddled her close, gently bouncing her at the giggles before he stopped and looked to Draco, "Maybe he'll arrange us our own dorms...if I drop Potions, we could move into different sets, then one of us will always have her in the day, and then we can both spend the evening together with her..."

Draco smiled brighty. "He'd do that for us? We can explain to him how things are but.. what about the other students? Won't they... I dunno... find it a bit weird?" he asked.

"Draco, let me arrange the details. You and Harry have nothing to worry about. I think I can find a way to live in the castle or in Hogsmeade so Kayla won't be completely alone. Don't worry, I'll help you with it." she said.

"Then I guess we should better start packing and go back to Hogwarts." Draco said with a smile, moving towards Harry. He smiled at both him and Kayla and turned to look at his mother. "I really am grateful that you support us on this mother." he said.

"You're my son. If I don't support then who's gonna?" she asked grinning, giving him a poke on the nose. "Give her this and then we'll pack her things." he said giving Draco the milk.

Harry moved closer to Draco to give Kayla back to him, being so careful, "Here, you feed her, I'll help your mother pack." he said softly.

"Thanks, Harry." Draco said, taking the baby softly in his arms. "Who's hungry then?" he asked Kayla with a chuckle, giving her the bottle. She grabbed it with her tiny fingers and started drinking the milk quickly, emptying the bottle.

Harry smiled, helping Narcissa pack up the things, "I'm sure Dumbledore and your mother will think of something."

"I hope they do or else I'll have to quit Hogwarts to raise this little one." Draco joked, looking down on Kayla. She had finished her milk and Draco took away the bottle, placing it somewhere on the kitchen counter as he moved to sit down on the couch. He sat down with Kayla still in his arms and she burped loudly, after a few pats on her back. "There we go." Draco smiled, holding her close. She closed her eyelids sleepily, yawning cutely and then fell asleep in Draco's arms.

Harry grinned, "You're such a natural Draco..." he smiled.

Kayla was asleep and she buried her face in Draco's chest, her tiny hands holding his sweater tightly. Draco smiled down at her, holding her tightly.

Narcissa had already packed everything. "Draco, I'll go for a while down to pay for the room. You two can stay here right?" she asked softly.

"I think we can." Draco grinned.

"Very well." she replied and got out of the room.

"Come over here." Draco whispered, patting the seat next to him for Harry to come.

Harry sat beside him, arms slipping around Draco to cuddle him close, "She's very accepting." he whispered tenderly, chin resting on Draco's shoulder.

"I only met her but she knows that I'm her father." Draco whispered sweetly, kissing Harry's temple. "You are the one who's accepting too." he whispered.

"Of course she knows!" he grinned, "She's so beautiful." he gently reached over to stroke her head so softly, "And thats because I love you, Dray." he whispered.

Draco smiled at that. He leaned forwards, cupping Harry's cheek with his free hand and kissed him softly, pressing his lips upon the brunette's for a moment that seemed it could last forever and send all of their troubles away. Once he pulled away he whispered back, "I love you too Harry." smiling softly.

Harry kissed him back in that beautiful moment before he smiled back at him, "And I love your daughter Draco, thank you for trusting me to help you look after her."

"I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have you by my side. I can't possibly raise her by my own." Draco smiled softly, looking down at Kayla, who was making soft noises, grabbing his shirt tightly.

"I have faith that you could, but you don't have to, I'm not going anywhere." he cuddled Draco and Kayla close to him.

Draco leaned his head on Harry's shoulder, closing his eyes, holding Kayla softly in his arms. He was about to fall asleep when Kayla's grip got tighter and he opened his eyes, looking down as the baby had woken up. "Shh, it's okay." he whispered, rocking her gently. "What now?" he groaned.

"I think it's her teeth again. She's growing them this month, her sixth." Narcissa said as she walked in the room. "We're ready to go now." she smiled.

"Okay." Draco replied worriedly looking down at the baby as he got up. Narcissa took over the baby, wrapping Kayla in a blanket and holding her tightly in her arms as Draco took her things, placing the bags in his shoulder. They got down the stairs, Harry's hand in Draco's at all times.

Harry stroked Draco's hand with his thumb as they walked, smiling reassuringly at him, "I'll be okay..."

"I know." Draco smiled, looking over at his mother, towards Kayla.

* * *

**TBC**

**Leave a review please? :3 Chapter Five will be up in a few days! :D **


	5. 5: The Lamb gets Hogwart's attention

_**A/N: YES! I DID IT! CHAPTERS FIVE, SIX, SEVEN AND EIGHT WILL BE ALL UPLOADED TOGETHER TODAY!  
Yeah, so basically, I'm super excited I finally got the chance to edit this story again, I haven't been able to do so in a while... Should I make the chapters longer? The full file is like 120 pages long. Yikes. So, today, one after another I'll be uploading these four chapters, so you have plenty of new things to read. :3 Sorry for the long wait! Again, this is a co-operation with Enigma, my pen friend. :3 Deary, I'm sorry for the wait. :P**_

_**Disclaimer: All characters used in this story, besides OC's, are entirely the property of Joan Rowling, and I just use them in my own plots. I don't wish to make any profit out of writing these stories.**_

_**Warnings: None. This chapter is probably the cutest, but the rating is still remaining M. Later chapters, just you wait. ;)**_

_**Any Reviews and Favorites would be greatly appreciated. ^-^ **_

* * *

**Chapter Five:**

**When the Lamb gets all Hogwart's attention**

As soon as they reached Hogwarts, Draco got up in his room and placed down Kayla's things, the baby still being in Harry's arms, and Narcissa had gone to talk with Dumbledore. He was glad he had his own room and it was the first time Harry had ever been there.

Draco smiled, moving towards Harry. "I love you, for everything." he whispered, kissing him tenderly for a moment.

Harry was cuddling Kayla close, loving the feel of her in his arms, the cute way she smelt, it was making him feel so broody. He kissed Draco back in that tender moment, "I love you too Dray, you're my angel."

Draco chuckled, taking Kayla in his arms and while she woke up again she gave him a bright smile. "Da..." she said.

Draco's eyes widened. "Did she just...?" he asked with a smile.

Harry grinned at that, "She called you Da! See? She knows!" he said brightly.

Draco smiled brightly, looking down at Kayla again. "Kayla?" he asked softly.

The baby looked up at him and even though she was only six months old she realized her name. "Da." she smiled again.

Draco felt as though he melted, his feet couldn't hold him anymore. He sat down on the bed carefully, still smiling. "Yes, love, it's daddy." he whispered, kissing her forehead softly.

Harry looked to the two, grinning from ear to ear at that.

Kayla turned to look at Harry and then looked up at Draco. "Da?" she asked, pointing with her tiny fingers towards Harry.  
"Yes, da." Draco smiled softly, pulling Harry towards the bed to sit down.

Harry sat down with tears in her eyes at that, "Did she just..."

"Yeah." Draco smiled at Harry, lacing their fingers together. "She called you daddy too." Draco added.

"Wow..." Harry whispered, his voice being shaky.

Kayla grasped at Draco's shirt again, trying to move up and Draco shifted her softly. She stretched her little hands out, wanting to be held by Harry. "Da." she giggled again, reaching for Harry.

Harry smiled and took her hands. "Hey, cutie pie." He smiled, leaning closer to nudge noses with her.

Kayla giggled, her childish laughter filling up the room as she was moved in Harry's arms. She gave him a smile again, saying the only thing she had learnt. "Da!"

Draco felt tears prick his eyes and he couldn't hold back, he smiled and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder.

Harry looked to Draco, kissing his tears away, "She's just like you..."

Draco smiled and then looked back at Kayla. "Sweetie, I love you." he whispered, saying it to both, then looking back at Harry, whispering "I loved you first." Kayla giggled again, stretching her hands out and trying to stand up on her feet. "Daaa!" she said, wanting Draco to hold her this time. Draco softly took her and placed her between him and Harry, lying back on the bed. Kayla crawled up to Draco's chest and sat there, her eyes glistening, a smile spread on her face. "Hey baby face." he whispered softly, poking her nose.

Harry laughed, "That is the most adorable thing ever." he lay beside him, on one side, watching them interact, "And I loved you first." Harry looked to Draco.

Kayla saw Harry who had lie down too and got off of Draco's chest moving towards Harry. "Daa!" she called again, bumping on Harry's chest and grabbing his fingers with her palms. "It doesn't matter. The point is that we're finally together, no one can tear us apart." Draco said sweetly, helping Kayla to move towards Harry without falling.

Harry grinned and picked her up gently, holding her over him in the air, "Sugar baby, sugar baby, the sweetest thing in the world!" he sung, kissing her nose cutely, "No nothing." he grinned at Draco.

Kayla giggled at that and Draco rolled his eyes cheekily, grinning. "You two are unbelievable." he whispered with a chuckle.

There was a knock on the door and Draco got up softly, moving to open up to whoever wanted to ruin their moment. He opened up the door and groaned, "What?"

"Hey Dray!" a soft but high pitched voice said, a girl jumping in Draco's arms to hug him.

Draco found himself wrapped up in Pansy's arms and he tried to pull away from the girl, gasping. "Pansy, what are you doing here?" he breathed once the girl pulled away.

"I heard that you and Mr. Scar-Head over there brought a baby and I wanted to see her. Where's she?" Pansy asked with excitement.

Harry lay Kayla on his chest, cuddling her protectively close at that, eyes narrowing a little on Pansy, angry at her interruption. Especially because it was her.

"Aw, she's so cute!" Pansy exclaimed, stretching out her hands and moving towards Harry to pick up Kayla.

Draco quickly grabbed Pansy's hand and pulled her back. "What did you say? Everyone knows about her?!" he exclaimed, remembering the thing she'd said a while ago.

"Yes, it's all over around school that a baby has arrived. Although they don't know who's it is. Only_ I_ know." Pansy grinned, poking Draco's nose softly.

"Astoria had nothing to do with this, okay? You shouldn't have said such an awful thing. She's dead now, aren't you happy?" Draco hissed bitterly.

Pansy's face turned into a mask of extremely fake emotions as she tried to cover up her anger with a fake pout. "Aw, Dray, I know. But I would've been much of a better girlfriend to you. She turned you into a pouf!" Pansy giggled, trying to pull away from Draco's grip.

"Get out." he hissed.

"No." she said, narrowing her eyes.

Harry stood, holding Kayla close, his voice so low and dangerous, "You have said enough, now get out." he kept his tone low, so as not to spook Kayla by snapping. He was already so protective over both her and Draco, moving himself between Pansy and Draco, "You are a wicked, evil little girl, and not someone I want around this little one, so leave, now." His eyes darkened.

Pansy's face stiffened. "How dare you, you filthy half blood!" she exclaimed, getting finally away from Draco's grip. As she got free, Draco drew out his wand and pointed it at Pansy. By the threat of the tip of a wand at her chin, she backed away growling, narrowing her eyes and scowling at Harry as she walked away, getting out of the room. "I'm not finished. Yet." she hissed as Draco pushed her out and slammed the door in her face.

"I'm sorry about that." Draco muttered, leaning his forehead on the wooden door for a while.

"She's lucky I was holding Kayla. I don't hit girls, but for her I would make an exception." Harry growled, as he stood tall, chest sticking out slightly, looking a little on edge.

Draco took deep breaths to calm down as the intensity of the moment was still over him. He got back next to Harry, softly pulling him down on the bed again and placed Kayla next to them who had been sitting in Harry's lap peacefully, looking at the things that were going on, not knowing what was happening. Although she seemed peaceful, once Draco got her down on the bed she left out a gasp and began crying. Draco grimaced at that and he lost it, not knowing what he should do. He picked her up again, whispering soothing words but Kayla didn't listen, she closed her eyes, little tears falling on her cheeks.

"Oh, honey, what's the matter?" Draco asked softly as he held her up in his arms.

Harry stroked her back, "Shush beautiful..." he whispered, "It's okay, scary lady's gone."

Although Harry touched her, Kayla didn't seem to be bothered by Pansy at all. She continued crying, wanting something but Draco didn't know what it was.

"It's alright, baby..." Draco whispered. "Maybe she needs to be fed. Gosh, I wish mother was here. She'd know how to do these things." he muttered, kissing softly Kayla's forehead as he held close. "Hush, I'll bring you some food, okay?" he told her again with a chuckle.

"You cuddle her, I'll get it." he moved to the bag to look for any already made bottles or anything.

"Thanks." Draco said with a grimace. "Shouldn't she be back by now? She said she'll come find us here after she's done talking with Dumbledore." he asked, referring to his mother and cuddling Kayla closer. "Shh, daddy's bringing you some milk." he told the baby. Kayla seemed to relax a bit at the sound of milk but the tears in her eyes were still falling down. Draco softly wiped them away with his fingers, smiling at her to comfort her until Harry got the milk. "Found anything yet?" he asked.

"I found one! But it's cold...oh, I know." Harry used magic to warm it up, testing it, "That feels cool enough..." he gently sat by Draco and gave him the bottle to feed her.

"Great," Draco smiled, taking the bottle over. "Here you go." he told Kayla and brought the bottle towards her. She took it gently in her hands, grasping with her little fingers and began drinking the milk, making a soft noise. "There." Draco sighed.

There was a knock on the door again and Draco didn't need to say more as Harry got up to open it.

Harry pulled open the door, expecting to see Pansy again.

Narcissa gave him a smile. "Missed me? We just finished talking with Dumbledore and something told me you'd need help." she said.

"Mother!" Draco exclaimed happily. "What did Dumbledore say? Can we keep her here?" he asked worriedly as the woman stepped inside.

"You can, and Dumbledore will send a house elf to take care of her too. I explained to him how things are, everything that has happened and he understood completely." Narcissa replied with a soft smile. "We rescheduled all of your classes so you will have some time with her and the house elf will be taking care of her fully." she explained.

"Thank Merlin." Draco sighed.

Harry grinned, "So he'd be okay with me moving in here so I can help?" he whispered.

"About that..." Narcissa said with a grimace. "He doesn't want you to wonder around the Slytherin corridors and he said something you need to work on with professor Snape. So, he'll allow you to visit Draco when you have to meet professor Snape, after you've finished." she explained.

"What do you have to do with Snape?" Draco asked, looking over at Harry.

Harry's heart sunk at that, "I can only visit? That's not fair!" he whispered before he looked to Draco, "Occlumency..." he whispered, "So I can stop...stop you-know-who getting inside my head..." he whispered so quietly.

"That's so not fair!" Draco exclaimed softly, not to scare Kayla who had nearly fallen asleep with the bottle in her hands. Draco moved it away and placed Kayla on his bed, placing her head softly on his pillow.

"Boys, I know it seems not to be fair but he doesn't find it proper for both of you to be hanging around together and the less people that know the better. Not the whole castle has to know about you two." Narcissa said, trying to comfort them.

"Don't worry about that, Pansy already took care of it, spreading the rumors around and telling everyone about me and Harry." Draco groaned. He got up and searched through Kayla's stuff finding a small blanket. He covered her up with it and she moved slowly, sucking her thumb in her sleep as she left out a soft sigh.

"I don't care if he thinks its proper or not, I don't want to spend the next two years having some man probing into my head and my thoughts, all just so I can have _visits _with the man I love and the little girl that's calling me dad. I want to spend all my free time with them, not be limited to weekend visits." he moved back, "I'm going to talk to him myself. If he wants to try and bargain with a crap deal like that he has another thing coming."

"Harry...!" Draco called but it was too late, the brunette had stormed out of the room, closing the door behind. Narcissa sat down by the bed, next to Draco and she placed a hand firmly on his shoulder. "I think we should give him some time." she said.

"Fine." Draco muttered. "Mother, what happened that night? I thought you were taken by them, I thought you were...dead." Draco whispered the last word.

"Oh, Draco." his mother sighed and hugged him close. "I was so worried about you. I had already left but I had no idea that you'd come back and that he'd find you there. As soon as I reached the house it was empty and the door was thrown down. I left as soon as possible, before they could find me and then I had to stay hidden before I wrote you that letter." Narcissa told him sadly.

"I only wish things were different." Draco whispered softly, hugging back his mother.

* * *

_**TBC**_

_**Chapter Six will be up in a minute! Read and Review please! :D **_


	6. 6: When the Lion defends his place and

_**A/N: Didn't I tell you I'd do it? :D Yay, so this one has a tiny bit of smutty snogging, but nothing more... Heh, I don't know how long you can wait for the part they actually do it, I think we wrote full details on it. :P Again, co-writing it with Enigma, this is pre-written, nothing can be changed. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in my stories, besides the OC's, every other belongs to Joan Rowling. I do not intend to make any profit out of my stories whatsoever.**_

_**Warnings: A bit smutty there, a bit smutty here. ;) Not too much, but still. :P**_

* * *

_Honey honey, how he thrills me, a-ha, honey honey_  
_Honey honey, nearly kills me, a-ha, honey honey_  
_I've heard about him before_  
_I wanted to know some more_  
_And now I know what they mean, he's a love machine_  
_Oh, he makes me dizzy _

_Honey honey, let me feel it, a-ha, honey honey_  
_Honey honey, don't conceal it, a-ha, honey honey_  
_The way that you kiss good night _  
_The way that you hold me tight_  
_I feel like I wanna sing_  
_When you do your thing_

~ABBA - Honey Honey.

(just cause it's super cute. :3 )

* * *

**Chapter Six:**

**When the Lion defends his place and things get heated up.**

Harry snapped the password at the stone gargoyle statue that guarded the door, moving into Dumbledore's office, "Professor!"

"Harry, I thought you'd come around soon enough." Dumbledore said with a cold voice, it didn't seem like him. The reason was that Severus Snape was in the office too.

"Potter." he spat. "Sit down." Snape ordered him, showing him a chair.

"No, I will not sit down." Harry looked to Snape at that, "Nor will I do Occlumency unless I can stay with Draco and Kayla permanently, not just poxy little visits!"

"Sit down Potter, if you wish to remain staying inside the castle. It's not your choice whether you'll allow the Dark Lord to access your mind or not, so sit down." Snape hissed, with his voice getting higher as he spoke.

"Severus, shouldn't we talk to Harry first about how things are and then let him decide if he should listen to us?" Dumbledore got in the conversation, trying to calm down the spirits.

"No, Headmaster, the classes with Potter must continue. He's vulnerable and allowing him to get involved with a baby(!) will only make matters worse!" Snape spat, scowling at Harry. "I said sit down, Potter!" he shouted this time as Harry remained still on his position.

Harry's eyes narrowed on Snape at that before he sat as he was told to, "I want more time to spend with Draco and Kayla. Allow us to share a room, and I will do whatever you want."

"So, as Severus pointed out, you are vulnerable Harry as long as you haven't learnt to control your thoughts. I must inform you though that there is a way that we can find a solution. You say that you wish to share a room with young Mr Malfoy. Why is that?" Dumbledore asked softly, not allowing Snape to say anything more.

Snape just scowled at Harry but he didn't say anything more.

"Because I love him, and baby Kayla, and I want to help him look after her. I promised both of them I'd be there for them..."

"Love?" Snape snorted out. "You can't actually believe what you just said." he said, rolling his eyes in disgust.

"Severus..." Dumbledore said softly, trying to stop another fight.

Harry looked to him, "How dare you question how I feel! Haven't you ever loved anyone?!" he shouted at that. He had tears in his eyes, getting worked up now.

Snape's expression stiffened at that, his whole body arching in a fighting position. "How dare you?! You have no idea what true love is, you can't even imagine how it is to be in love!" Snape shouted out, his heart aching. She was the one that betrayed him, going off with stupid Potter, and hating him for the rest of her life.

Dumbledore stayed silent. He knew.

"Oh and you can!" Harry was fuming now, "I know how love feels! Its butterflies in your stomach every time you just think about them, worry whenever you are away from them, pain when they're too far away for too long. Its wanting to protect them and care for them, and willing to do anything to keep them safe and happy." Harry's eyes narrowed on Snape, "How could you feel any of those things?!"

Snape left a gasp. This was exactly what he'd felt for Lily, his first friend, his first love, Potter's mother. "I am not going to discuss with no one, especially you, Potter. Headmaster, I'm sorry, but I have to leave." Snape blurred out, getting up with a flickering of his cloak and disappearing out of Dumbledore's office.

Harry had tears in his eyes now, slowly sitting back down - having stood during his speech - and burying his head into his hands.

Dumbledore left out a sigh, placing a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Harry, try to calm down. I didn't want you to be upset by that. I'll find a way for you and Draco to be sharring a room together and you'll have the time to spend it with both him and the baby." the man told him softly, stroking his long beard. "I only have to know. Is it true that the poor child's mother was murdered from an attack?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry lifted his head, cheeks wet with tears. He nodded, "That's all I know." he whispered, "I don't know details..."

"Okay, that's enough for now. You can go back to your dorm, I'll call an elf to help you pack your stuff and move them to Draco's room." Dumbledore said with a smile.

Harry looked to him at that before he nodded, "Thank you Professor..." he whispered, "And I'll do Occlumency..."

"Harry, there's something I wanted to let you know. You can't avoid it but I think I am close to something that might lead us to Voldemort's destruction. I'll tell you about it another time though, you are free to go." Dumbledore said.

Harry nodded solemnly, "I...we can discuss it later, when I've learnt more." he whispered before he headed out and to his dorm quickly.

**~w~w~w~w~w~w~w~w~**

Draco was lying on the bed with Kayla sleeping peacefully next to him and as he watched over her, he wondered were Harry had gone to. He didn't want to get up though so he waited for a while longer, until the brunette came back in the room.

Harry came back, the house elf helping with Hedwig's cage and his bag as he pulled his trunk with him, "Room for one more?" he whispered.

Draco's eyes flew open as Harry got in. He stood up, hugging Harry tightly, a bright smile on his face. "They let you stay here?" he smiled. "Gosh, I never thought I'd miss you so much." he whispered, kissing Harry's neck softly.

Harry hugged him so close before making a soft noise at the neck kiss, "I have to do Occlumency, and you need to know that I still have to fight You-Know-Who." he whispered, "It's the only way to make sure Kayla has a safe future..."

"I don't care... as long as they let you stay here I'm glad that you are here..." Draco whispered softly, during the kisses.

Harry melted at the kisses, moaning softly, "You know that's my weak spot..." he murmured.

"I know." Draco whispered, moving his lips to kiss Harry deeply and then moving back to his neck, sucking the spot he knew that would drive Harry crazy.

Harry kissed him back at that before he moaned, fingers of one hand tangling up in his hair at that.

Draco moaned softly, sucking harder on Harry's neck, giving him a mark.

Harry drew him closer, pressing their bodies, the feeling driving him crazy.

As Draco was being pulled closer, he left out a moan, moving his lips to Harry to kiss him deeply. He leaned closer, pressing his lips upon the brunette's and parting Harry's lips with his tongue. He moved his hands down to Harry's waist and grabbed him softly, stroking every inch of his body as he got down to his arse.

Harry made a beautiful noise, tongue caressing back against the blond's own, fingers of one hand tangling in his hair, body responding well into his touch, melting against him.

Their bodies fit perfectly together, responding to each other's touch as Draco explored Harry's mouth and with his hands he began to unbutton Harry's shirt. He loosened the red tie from the brunette's neck, just forgetting for a while that Kayla was sleeping in his bed. As he moved back, he came up with an idea and softly pulled Harry towards his bathroom, the one he'd longed for so much till he got it. He opened the door blindly, not parting their lips as he moved in the bathroom.

Harry pressed their bodies close as they moved, allowing Draco the control, one hand still tangled in his hair, the other laced in Draco's hand. As much as he liked to be the dominant type, he had to admit that when Draco took control like this, he went weak at the knees.

Draco held him close as he closed the bathroom door and stood there, still kissing Harry passionately, his tongue tangled strongly with Harry's, their bodies pressing against each other so close it made Draco almost lose control. He softly wrapped both hands around Harry's waist and deepened the kiss, a low moan coming from his side.

Harry leant back against the bathroom door, pulling Draco close by his tie as he did so, wrapping a leg around his waist to grind their hips against each other's so heatedly, such a longing, a lust, and even a love in his actions.

Draco moved his hands to pull Harry up and place him around his waist, making him wrap his legs around him. Then unbuttoning the rest of his shirt and throwing it down on the floor, he unbuttoned Harry's shirt too, kissing him down on his neck passionately, giving him a mark, sucking the soft skin under his lips.

Harry moaned at that, just ripping Draco's shirt off, desperate to run his free hand over the skin underneath the material.

The touch on his chest made the blond shiver and as his lips were free he breathed out, "I'm so glad I have a bathroom of my own too." and kissed Harry deeply again.

"Me to-" he was cut off by the kiss, kissing him back, pulling him so close, unfastening his trousers.

Draco raised a brow at that. "What, in here?" he asked as their lips parted. He didn't want to wake up Kayla and he wasn't sure whether they should do anything in the bathroom. Besides, it was cold in there.

"Are you seriously telling me you've been kissing me like that and this thought didn't cross your mind?"

"Well, I..." Draco muttered blushing. "No it hadn't. I'm constantly thinking of what will happen if Kayla wakes up or if someone decides to walk in. I don't know, the Room of Requirement made it seem easier to be together." he muttered softly, kissing Harry again.

Harry pulled away from the kiss slowly, gently moving to sit up, "You're right, we shouldn't..." he slipped out from under him to get back up slowly.

"No, don't move away. I said we couldn't do anything but kissing isn't in that anything. Come over here again." Draco grinned, pulling him back in his arms and kissing him deeply.

Harry made a noise, kissing him back before pulling away slowly, "Kissing like this is making me want you to make love to me, and making me need a cold shower."

"Okay..." Draco pouted softly, letting go of Harry. "Let's get back in the room." he whispered softly, giving him a last kiss on the neck before pulling on his shirt and tying his tie again, opening softly the bathroom door.

Harry rest back on the cold floor for a moment, eyes closing trying to calm his breathing.

"Are you coming or should I go outside?" Draco asked softly.

He groaned, "I'm coming." he whispered and got up, pulling his shirt on, following him to the main room.

Draco moved softly out of the room, stepping on the wooden floor and he got in the bed next to Kayla, looking over her for a while.

Harry looked to them, smiling, picking up a camera to snap a photo.

Draco had his eyes closed but as he heard Harry moving and the snap of the camera he opened them again. "Hey. Don't take pictures. We're not museum exhibits." he chuckled softly, hugging Kayla tightly, who had moved in her sleep and grabbed Draco's shirt again with her fingers, for him to hold her.

Harry grinned, "I want to make an album, so when she's a stroppy teenager we can remember when she was all cute and loving."

"I wonder what it will be when she'll be at our age. Harry, you do realize we're still sixteen right? What will happen when she will reach our age?" Draco asked worriedly, stroking Kayla soft hair as she was still asleep.

"Kayla could have a little brother or sister." he said, "We could adopt? There's plenty of children who need good homes. When we leave school maybe, after we've gotten good jobs. It wouldn't be ours by blood, but you have Kayla to keep the Malfoy blood in the world." he smiled at him, putting the camera down.

Draco smiled, pulling Harry softly to sit down on the bed. "I love you for saying this." he whispered, pulling him closer to kiss him softly. His hand got down to the camera and as he turned towards them he took a picture, smiling at the kiss and looking up in the camera lense. Once the picture was taken he broke the kiss, smirking. "Gotcha." he smiled.

Harry happily kissed him back, smiling against his lips, "I would love more photos with you, my blond haired beautiful angel." he whispered. "I...know what its like to grow up in a family that thinks of you as a burden, with no parents to love you, and feeling so alone and different..." he whispered, "If I can prevent just one child from a life like that, I will be happy..."

Draco made a grimace at that and brought Harry closer, taking Kayla in his arms. The baby yawned lightly and she opened her gray eyes to look at both of them. She giggled and reached for Draco to hug her close. Draco took her in his arms carefully and held her smiling. "So, you'd like to have a brother or a sister, wouldn't you?" he asked cheekily. All that Kayla did was to blink cutely before grabbing Draco's tie and pulling him down strongly. "Ow, ouch, Harry, help!" he breathed as Kayla pulled him.

Harry gently took Kayla, easing her little hands from the tie, "Now now sweetheart, daddy needs his head." he whispered, kissing her forehead, holding her so carefully with one arm, against his chest, before using the other hand to quickly take off Draco's tie, subject changed and forgotten in his worry for the blond male.

With his face turned read, Draco took deep breaths as the tie got loose from his neck, falling down. "She's bloody strong. You can have the tie, I have like five others." he muttered, taking deep breaths as Kayla gripped the tie and brought it over her head to look it from a closer view.

"She's very strong, like her beautiful daddy." Harry said softly, "We need to remember not to wear ties or anything too fitting around the neck around her.

"Well now that I know, I will be more careful. Aw, Kayla, that was my tie." Draco pouted softly when Kayla brought the tie to her mouth and start chewing it. Draco quickly moved his hands to take it away from her and finally removed the tie from her hands. "I'll have to get you something before you ruin all my ties." he muttered, cleaning the tie with some spells.

Harry reached into his bag and took out a teddy lion, it looked old and loved, gently giving that to Kayla to hold.

"Da!" Kayla exclaimed reaching for the lion teddy with her hands.

"No, no absolutely, not." Draco said nodding negatively. He tried to take it away from Kayla but she held it close, not letting go of it. "Kayla, this is Harry's toy, you can't have it even if he's willingly giving it to you." he told her softly, reaching for the lion plushy again. Kayla held it closer and when Draco tried to take it away she began crying. "Oh, no. Fine, fine you can have it!" Draco exclaimed, leaving the plush toy in her hands. Kayla giggled and hugged tightly the small lion.

"She's such a hypocrite." Draco grinned and stroked her hair gently.

"I want her to have it, Draco." he smiled, "It's not what you think. I had it before Hogwarts, before my parents died. They didn't care what house I would be in, I have a set..." he took out a snake, badger, and eagle, "She can have them all..." he chuckled, "Did you know the hat wanted to put me in Slytherin?"

"I don't mind about the house, it's just that the toys are yours." Draco said softly. "And, no I didn't know. Seriously, you could've been my roommate then?" he asked with a chuckle. He reached for the toys and gave them to Kayla. "Here, he says you can have them." he said softly, giving her the toys. An exclamation came from her side as she hugged tightly all of her toys and began looking at each and every one, melting into the details.

Harry grinned, "What good is a teddy if it's not being cuddled, huh?" he said softly, "What little is mine, is now hers and yours too, seeing as we're a little family." he grinned and nodded, "I asked for Gryffindor...I wanted to stay with my friends...but I do wish I had said Slytherin and been closer to you all these years instead of loving you from the sidelines."

Draco smiled, "It doesn't matter, we're here now." He looked into Harry's deep emerald green eyes and melted, literally melted as he looked down on Kayla again, seeing her be so happy with her new toys.

"We are...and in just a few days we already have a family." he whispered, holding Kayla gently as she played, "That's it cutie, the lion and the snake cuddle..."

Kayla held closely the snake and the lion, not forgetting the eagle and the badger and she giggled warmly. Draco smiled. "I've never seen toys like these before." he told Harry.

Harry smiled, "They...are muggle ones...I don't know where they came from, just that when I was a boy I hid them under my bed. They're all I have left of them, well, that and a photograph album Hagrid gave me."

"They're very nice." Draco smiled. He gently took the raven from Kayla as she wasn't very paying attention to it and he petted it softly. "They're really soft. I've never had such toys." Draco muttered.

"We must go shopping then!" Harry looked to him, grinning beautifully.

"What, why?" Draco asked, raising a brow. "Firstly, stop making noise, it's already late and secondly tomorrow's Saturday. Well my plans for the weekend got mixed up, that's for sure." he muttered, thinking that it was late. He stood slowly up and locked the door with charms so no one would bother them and cast a few silencing charms as well. He sat back in the bed again and got under the covers, closing his eyes for a while.

Harry looked to him a moment before gently standing, still holding Kayla. He rocked her in his arms before he started to sing, the most beautiful song coming from his mouth, a lullaby, a Muggle one too, aiming to get Kayla to sleep.

''Ugh, thanks." Draco whispered softly, closing his eyes again. He didn't want Harry to do everything but right now he was exhausted and he couldn't move.

Harry laid Kayla and her teddies beside him carefully, building a barrier around her with pillows, still singing, tucking them both into the bed, watching Kayla fall asleep cuddling the lion and snake on either side. He smiled, "She'll have to take my side of the bed tonight, we'll get her a cot bed tomorrow."

Draco smiled, eyes still closed. "Where are you going to sleep?" he asked softly, cuddling Kayla close to him and covering her up with the dark green covers.

He took out a blanket, laying it on the floor beside Kayla's side of the bed, "Here, then I can be awake for feedings, as I've not fed her yet."

Draco opened his eyes, getting up softly. "You can't possibly sleep on the floor. I can make the bed bigger you know." he smiled and casted a spell. "_Engorgio_" he said, flicking his wand. The bed stretched out and became king sized and Draco lift up Harry to his feet and made him sit down on the bed.

"There, you can sleep properly now." the blond smiled softly, lying back on his side, Kayla asleep in the middle of the bed. She seemed so small but Draco pulled her close to keep her warm, the toys and pillows around her protectively.

Harry laughed, laying at Kayla's other side under the covers with them, "I was happy to you know." he whispered, wrapping his arms around them both to hold them close to him.

Draco finally closed his eyes and lay down in Harry's embrace, holding Kayla protectively. He slept peacefully but worrying about Kayla all the time. Some time around morning he woke up when Kayla kicked him in her sleep but then he closed his eyes, sleeping till morning.

* * *

**TBC**

**Read and Review please? Chapter Seven up in a few minutes. :D **


	7. 7: Wounded morning, lustful night

_**A/N: And I'm back with chapter seven! Sorry it took a bit longer than "a few minutes" but I had to go to sleep. :P Chapter Eight will be up tomorrow, this chapter is long as well and chapter eight will also be long. So, read and review, this is again pre-writen and a co-operation with Enigma my pen friend. :3 **_

_**Warnings: Oh yes, the smut has arivved. This chapter is a bit of both smutty and angsty, so read cautioutly. Also, I've noticed I tend to always hurt Draco in all of my stories... I love Draco as a character, but he always is the one to get hurt... Yikes... **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters/places used in this story or any of my other stories, besides OC's. They belong to our beautifull Joan K. Rowling.**_

P.S: I don't know any good songs to put so they fit with the plot, since it has different scenes and emotions. So, yeah... 

* * *

**Chapter Seven  
Wounded in the morning, lustful at night.**

Harry was up and awake, warming a second bottle, having fed her once in the night, getting a second ready when Draco woke, the previous, empty bottle on the side. He smiled, "Good morning handsome!"

Rubbing his eyes sleepily and leaving a yawn slip from his mouth Draco slowly stirred in the bed, not wanting to get out of it.

Harry grinned and moved back into the bed, gently moving Kayla to feed her.

"Mmm, is it morning yet?" Draco murmured in his sleep, opening his eyes to look at Harry who motherly took Kayla to feed her.

Harry was humming to her gently as he fed her, such a natural, "Yeah, it's early though, you can sleep in a little longer if you like." he smiled at him.

"Wait it's Saturday?! Damn, I've got Quidditch practice!" Draco exclaimed, running his hand up to his forehead and getting quickly out of bed. "No, wait... What are you going to do? I can't leave you here, all alone." the blond muttered, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"We'll come and watch you. I can sit with Kayla in the stands so she can see her wonderful daddy looking all sexy in his uniform." the Gryffindor winked, "Then I'll probably have to see Snape tonight..."

Draco got back in the bedroom again, already changed in his Quidditch robes. "Thanks, love." he muttered against Harry's lips before kissing him softly, and hugging tightly him and Kayla. "Do you have to? I wanted to spend the night together." he pouted at the sound Snape.

"I might, but I do hope not." Harry whispered, wrapping Kayla and himself up warm, smiling as he kissed him back, snuggling close to him.

Draco pouted softly. "If it is necessary you could go earlier and then we'd have at least an hour left for ourselves. Kayla will be eating dinner down with her elf at that time." Draco smirked, stroking Kayla's hair gently, looking down on both of them.

Harry bit his lip, nodding, "Okay, I'll make sure of it."

Draco's gaze fell on Harry's lips and couldn't resist to steal another kiss. He sighed softly, resting his forehead on Harry's as he pulled away again, moving towards the door. "I'll see you later. Bye my loves." he called, before closing the door behind him.

Harry kissed him back, hungrily, before watching him go. He grinned and went to find Snape.

Draco arrived at the pitch and got ready along with the rest of the team. They began flying around in cyrcles but then the real practice began as their tema captain was trying new techniques and on how to win Ravenclaw.

Harry had bundled up Kayla, cuddling her close on his lap to watch Draco, "Look at daddy fly!"

With both hands holding steadily his broom, Draco followed the instructions from the team leader as he flew in the middle of the pitch, every other player around him. He only had to wait for the snitch to appear but if it did he'd trick it with a smart move, if it was successful.

He waited and waited until the small ball flew around him quickly, the light noise of its wings filling the area around the blond. Draco grinned, and did a quick turn, watching over the others as the game was on their side.

It was only practice but his eagerness to catch the snitch was always there. He bent forward slowly, his broom crackling under his weight as he flew around, the snitch being inches away.

He stretched out his hand, trying to reach it but he didn't notice that a bludger was coming towards him. Draco left out a loud gasp before a pain paralyzed his stretched hand and he lost his balance, falling down on the pitch. Everything went black afterwards, the blonde's vision blurring out.

Harry gasped at that, "Draco!" he cried, standing quickly, keeping Kayla so close to his chest as he ran down the stairs behind the seats and onto the pitch after him, "Oh crap oh crap oh crap, Draco! Please tell me you're okay!"

"Ugh..." Draco only managed to groan, before he lost consciousness, wrapping his arm with his hand as it felt it bleed. His eyes rolled back, everything hurting him.

"Someone get a teacher!" he shouted, angry, tucking Kayla into a little sling across his chest so she was bound to him safely, before kneeling by Draco, looking over his hurt arm.

With everything hurting, he heard a faint voice shouting from far away. The pain had blinded him, making him faint. His broom was crushed, next to him. This wouldn't even happen in a match and now, only from the practice, Draco was badly injured.

Harry shouted for more help, tears streaming down his cheeks, using his want to try and heal his injury.

Several people gathered around them, hearing Harry call for help as they haven't noticed that Draco had fallen down. The blond was whimpering, his heart beat was faint and his arm was now bleeding. Besides his broken bones, he had a deep wound on it, the bones nearly poking out.

"Out of my way, I'll take him to the hospital!" Snape said as he cleared a path through the students. He picked up Draco in his arms, grimacing at the blood that had filled Draco's sleeve, his hand hanging broken on his side. Draco made a grimace, still being unconscious. Snape started moving away, glaring at the others around him.

Harry moved to follow Draco, keeping Kayla close.

Snape's robes were flapping from the air but he kept moving, the wounded blond in his arms. Once he realized that Harry was following him, he stopped, turning around. "Potter, if you want to be helpful go call Madam Pomfrey, he'll need her." Snape spat coldly, giving orders to Harry.

Harry looked to Snape before running off to the HWing, his heart pounding, tears streaming down his cheek, "Madam Pomfrey! Draco's hurt, please come quickly!"

The nurse lifted her head before getting her wand and mini potions kit, following Harry as he ran back to the blonde.

She knelt by Draco, touching the arm, "That's a sharp break...such pain...give him this, Severus." she handed him a small vial before using a spell to bind Draco's arm.

Snape took the vial softly and brought it up to the blonde's lips, giving it to him.

Draco began coughing; the drink had burnt his throat. He woke up, head dizzy. "Where...?" he only managed to mutter, his eyes opening only slightly.

Madam Pomfrey stopped Draco from sitting up, "Stay down. Severus, pick him up, carry him to the Hospital Wing please, I need to fully set his arm."

Harry bit his lip, "Draco..." he whispered.

"He'll be alright, come on." Poppy pulled Harry to stand, watching Snape lift the blonde male.

Snape got him up again, moving to get to the Hospital Wing and following Poppy as well. He held up his nephew tightly, worried a lot on his health.

"He'll be alright." he told Harry, with a voice so strong and caring he never had used before.

Harry looked to Snape at that before he nodded, "He's a strong man." he whispered so quietly, though he was still crying, keeping Kayla close.

Madam Pomfrey motioned for Snape to set Draco on one of the beds before gently stopping Harry, "Wait here..."

"But-"

"I am going to have to pop the bone back in before I can heal him properly, you don't want to see that." She drew the curtain around the bed.

Harry slowly sat in a chair to wait.

Draco felt being placed in a bed and then a sharp pain made him cry out. "Ow! Fuck!" he shouted, the pain in his hand getting stronger. "Merlin..." he breathed, his fist clenching up on the bed sheets angrily. Snape made a grimace at that, walking backwards.

Poppy flinched at the noises as she popped his arm back, quickly feeding him two potions, the first a painkiller, the second a Skele-Gro, using her wand to try and heal the wound on his arm as much as possible.

"Draco..." Harry whispered weakly.

Draco swallowed the potions with difficulty, his eyes opening. "Harry...?" he asked, everything still blurry.

"I'll go bring him now." Snape muttered, opening lightly the curtain. "You may come." he said softly to Harry.

Harry stood and moved over quickly, eyes still teary, "Thank you." he whispered to Snape, "I'm sorry for shouting at you last night. I will study and study so I can keep him out of my head." he whispered at the potions master before moving to the blonde, "Draco!"

"It's okay." Snape replied softly, patting Harry on the shoulder as the boy ran towards Draco's bed.

Draco smiled lightly. "What happened?" he asked weakly as Harry's arms were wrapped around his neck.

Harry hugged him close, Kayla between them, "You saw the snitch...but a bludger got you...you fell and cried...oh god I can still hear it..."

"I barely remember.." Draco breathed.

"I was so scared...I thought you'd _really_ hurt yourself..." Harry rest his forehead on Draco's, his tears running down onto Draco's skin.

"I don't think I sent that Bludger on my hand on purpose." Draco muttered but as he felt Harry's tears he softly stroked his cheek, pulling him down to sit on the edge of the bed. "Harry, don't worry, I'm okay." he whispered softly, kissing him on his lips, wiping away his tears.

"Oh you know I didn't mean it like that." he whispered, tears falling more, kissing him back before taking hold of his good hand, "I was shouting for help, but no one did until Snape came..." he looked to the potions master, cheeks still wet with tears, "Thank you...I meant it, I'll do your lessons, whenever you want to do them I will..."

Snape only gave him a nod before walking away, leaving them alone.

"Where's Kayla?" Draco asked worriedly. He knew Harry had brought her to the match as he'd seen him sitting down at the stands but he couldn't find her now, his eyes scanning the area.

Harry gently opened his coat to reveal the baby in a sling, nestled against his chest, "She's safe baby." he whispered softly, stroking his hair before getting her out of the sling to lay her beside Draco

Draco sighed, talking Kayla protectively next to him, making room for both of them. He gently stroked her hair with his hand, the other one being tied up in a soft bandage. He smiled at Harry, whispering "Thanks, love."

Harry laid the other side of the little one, "Don't thank me." he whispered, "I was just doing what I could...I couldn't help you but I could help her." he held one of Kayla's little hands.

Draco smiled warmly, kissing Harry on his cheek. "I love you." he whispered. "I love you so much."

Harry smiled, kissing his in return, "I love you too Draco, more than anything, don't you ever forget it!" he nibbled his bottom lip a moment before cuddling them close.

"I won't." Draco promised, leaning his head on Harry's shoulder. His arm was a lot better but still hurt him, although that didn't matter to him at the moment. He only lied in Harry's embrace, looking over at his, theirs now, beautiful baby who was asleep again, not aware of the fact that anything could happen at any time.

Harry smiled at Kayla, "She looks so much like you Dray...she's just the cutest little thing ever..." he whispered, "I'm smitten already!"

"Well she's got my eyes. But her hair is brown, almost black like yours." Draco smiled at him.

Harry looked to him a moment, kissing his forehead before kissing Kayla's too, "She gets her good looks from you too."

"Hey, Astoria was good looking too. Another reason to make me hate my father further more. But anyway, let's not talk about that." Draco said with a sigh, stroking Kayla's hair softly.

"I was trying to play you a compliment actually." he said dryly, eyes cast down, hidden under his long, dark lashes.

"Such a gentleman." Draco chuckled, pulling him softly by the back of his hair for a kiss.

Harry kissed him back at that before placing a hand on his arm, "I...how did you feel about her?" he whispered.

"She was my friend. We knew each other since kinds. And I hated what I had to do..." Draco muttered softly. "She was like a sister to me. I loved her like a sister." he whispered with a grimace.

He moved to cuddle him and Kayla close at that, kissing the side of his head and stroking his hair, "But if you hadn't gone through with it, you wouldn't have a beautiful daughter."

"I know." Draco smiled. "It just seemed so unfair. She was afraid about it too and when we met again two months later and she told me she was pregnant I almost lost it. She was frightened, knew this was what our parents wanted but she didn't want to keep it. She would've committed suicide if I hadn't talked with her, saying it'll be alright. And now..." Draco whispered with a sigh, hiding his face in Harry's chest. He felt terrible for everything that had happened.

"Draco...you saved her, you made her see that even though she's here because of your parents wishes, that she's a good thing. Look at her, Draco. Little Kayla is you and Astoria, the best of both of you. She's not here now, but she'll live on in Kayla." he whispered, "My parents are both gone, but I am the best of them, and if they had never had me, or if I had died that night, then things would be so different. All life is something precious, and you saved both of them once, and now you're saving them both again by keeping Kayla like this. Don't forget that Dray."

Tears streamed down on Draco's face as the words were spoken by Harry. He hugged him tightly and then brought Kayla up in his arms, holding her tightly and he smiled softly at her. "He's right, baby. He's right. You will always remind me of your mother, my best friend." he whispered kissing her forehead softly. He held both Harry and Kayla close to him, unable to hold back all the emotions he was feeling.

Harry smiled, looking to him and Kayla, "As long as she's with you, you'll never forget about her, and the pain will go away...and then you can just remember being happy..." he whispered.

Draco smiled softly at that, tears still going down his cheeks. "Yeah.." he whispered softly.

Harry cuddled him so close, "I love you baby, so much, and I love Kayla too. And I promise I will look after you both." he whispered, "And keep you both safe."

"Thanks a lot love." Draco whispered with a smile.

Harry kissed his forehead gently before he moved to get up, "She's due a feed, I'll warm her bottle up for you."

"Okay." Draco sighed, wiping away his tears and holding Kayla softly.

Harry had his back to Draco as he moved out to heat up Kayla's bottle, fighting to keep down the green eyed monster that was attempting to rear its ugly head.

Draco held Kayla tightly, smiling at her and whispered, "You're going to eat soon."

Harry gently moved back after testing the bottle, "Here." he said softly, giving it to him before sitting back on the edge of the bed.

Kayla stretched her hands to grab the bottle and with a chuckle, Draco brought it over to her, letting her hold it. With a hungry growl, Kayla grabbed the bottle and began drinking. "Someone's really hungry." Draco said, holding up the bottle for Kayla, although she didn't need Draco's help.

"She's so strong already." he whispered in awe, feeling a tugging at his heartstrings as he watched the little girl drink hungrily.

Draco chuckled. "Yes, she is." he smiled. He stroked Kayla's head softly as she kept drinking. When she finished she pushed the bottle away, burping lightly. "Da." she said softly with a yawn, leaning her head back on Draco's chest and closing her eyes. Draco took the bottle away, placing it next to him as he held her tightly, moving a bit back on the pillows.

Harry smiled, watching them, "She's going to be a little stunner, all the boys will be asking her out..." he teased Draco, watching his face so tenderly.

Kayla sighed softly in her sleep and Draco looked over at Harry, smiling warmly. "She will grow up so fast that we won't even notice it." he said softly, holding Kayla protectively.

Harry grinned, "She'll be starting here before we know it." he leant over to kiss him softly for a long moment, stroking his cheek, "I better go for my lesson soon." he whispered.

Draco pouted lightly, pulling him back for another deep kiss before letting go of him. "I'll miss you." he said softly, resting his forehead on Harry's, looking directly into the bright green eyes. "But go, you have to go." he whispered, pushing him softly away.

Harry kissed him back, biting his lip before gently standing and moving to Snape's office, knocking on the potions master's office door.

Draco sat back on the pillows as Harry moved out of the Hospital Wing and he leaned back his head, placing Kayla softly next to him.

"Come in." a voice said and the door opened by itself, letting whoever it was to get in. Snape was working on a potion at the time, but he didn't quit it, showing Harry a chair and telling him to sit down.

Harry slowly sat as he was told to, "I've...come for my first lesson...I want to start again, and I promise I will work so hard..."

"Potter, stop whining." Snape muttered, finishing his potion with a wave of his wand. "In order to do this correctly you must first clear your mind. Concentrate." he said, starring at the raven haired boy, wand at the ready.

"I...I wasn't..." he stopped himself, not wanting to argue or fight. He looked to him before closing his eyes, taking a deep breath to calm down.

"Prepare yourself." Snape said, but before Harry could do anything he cast the spell, invading Harry's mind. Memories filled his head, flying quickly around, all of them recent and all of them about Draco and the baby. Once he got out, he was breathing heavily. "I said concentrate. Focus, Potter, focus!" he spat, taking a deep breath.

Harry made a pained noise, "I'm trying!" he said with gritted teeth, panting, beats of sweat on his forehead, "Again, please..."

Snape raised his wand but before that he relaxed a bit. "Think of a wall. Focus on the wall. And then you'll be ready." he told him.

Once he saw Harry thinking and nodding lightly when he was ready again, he cast the spell, this time finding himself starring at a brick wall, but as he pushed more the wall broke down, allowing him to see into his memories. Once he got out, he was breathing heavily and turned to look at Harry. "Keep the wall up, don't let it fall." he instructed him.

Harry kept his eyes closed, biting down hard on his own bottom lip as he tried to keep the wall up, this time trying to push the wall against Snape when he intruded, as if to push him out of his head.

Snape struggled a bit more this time and he eventually got out of Harry's mind, finding it impossible to break the brick wall. He took a few deep breaths and sat down at the opposite side, starring at Harry. "Well done." he only said.

Harry looked exhausted, forehead soaked, eyes closed, panting. That had taken all his energy, unable to even lift his hand, or head, wincing, "That...hurt so much..."

"You have to be informed that this was nothing compared to what the

Dark Lord would do to you. You can't rest, you have to practice roughly, or else he'll be able to read everything inside your mind, he'll be able to control it, he'll even be able able to make you begging for him to kill you until he finally does. He's not playing around, he could do worse than that." Snape told him, taking deep breaths.

Harry slowly opened his eyes, looking to Snape before nodding, "Again..." he whispered, bracing himself, he had to do this, he had to be strong for Draco and Kayla.

Taking a deep breath, Snape cast the spell again, getting into Harry's mind. He found it impossible it break though the wall but as he insisted, he felt Harry's thoughts line up behind the wall. He pushed furthermore, the wall trembling but not falling down. He got out again, taking deep breaths and backing up on the chair. "Impressive." he gasped out, taking sharp and deep breaths.

Harry slipped from the chair, on his hands and knees on the floor, "My thoughts are mine...no one else's to see...my memories aren't public viewing..." he growled, determined to master this no matter what, "Once more!"

Snape pulled him up, placing him back on the chair as he invaded his mind once more. He was standing in front of a wall again, but now the whole area around him in Harry's mind had walls, except one. Snape pushed towards that opened memory tank but soon a wall lifted up against him, blocking him out. He backed away, falling back in his chair as he opened his eyes again, his hands resting on his knees. "Discipline is your best card then. Use it wisely. We're done for tonight." he said softly, getting back in his chair again.

Harry had shouted out as he blocked Snape that time, determined to show him he could do it. Panting heavily, he slowly lifted his head, looking to the Professor, "I won't let you down..." he whispered.

"You're afraid of letting Draco down, not me. Now go, I said we're done for tonight." Snape told him.

Harry slowly stood, shaky on his feet, nodding, "Thank you..." he whispered before heading out, struggling to the Hospital Wing, feet like jelly.

When the door opened, Draco woke up with a stir, Kayla sleeping next to him. He'd fallen asleep again and he heard footsteps as someone was reaching his bed. He opened his eyes sleepily to see who the blurry figure was.

Harry collapsed into the chair by the bed, not intending to wake him up, too tired to move again, head tilted back, and still panting. He was sweating.

As the blond opened his eyes he saw Harry for a second and then woke up, his head a bit dizzy. "Harry?" he asked softly, stroking Harry's hand with his own.

"Mhmm?" Harry murmured, slowly opening his eyes, unable to lift his arms, "Sorry, I was trying not to wake you..."

"It's okay. Harry, you should go back to our room. Kayla will be taken away soon, the elf will come over here. Go sleep, love." Draco told him, moving his hand to massage Harry's arm softly, getting up on the boy's shoulder.

Harry shook his head, "I'm not leaving your side." he whispered.

"Then, come over here." Draco said softly, patting the spot next to him from his other side and not Kayla's side, the bed being got larger with a spell.

Harry pulled himself up, stumbling a little, wincing before he moved to lay behind Draco, arms wrapping around him slowly, having slipped his shoes off, too tired to get undressed, "I did it..." he whispered, "I stopped him getting into my head Dray..."

Draco smiled, turning to look at him. "I'm so glad, love. Now, go to sleep, you need it." he whispered softly, kissing Harry's forehead and covering them both up with the covers, Kayla softly stirring in her sleep. Her milk had something in it, causing her to sleep some extra hours so the elf could manage to finish with its work in the kitchen and then come to take care of her. Once it appeared it took gently the baby from the bed and disappeared again, leaving Harry and Draco alone on the bed. Draco cuddled up closer to Harry, touching his hand that was wrapped around his waist softly.

Harry watched the elf take her, biting his lip before he cuddled Draco closer, feeling better now they were snuggled up in bed, "I'm not ready for sleep..."he whispered, though he looked shattered, but time for just the two of them wasn't all that often now.

"Aren't you tired enough?" Draco asked softly. He'd been sleeping almost all day but Harry seemed exhausted.

"I am exhausted, but when we can snatch up some alone time, to cuddle or more, I want to try and stay awake." he smiled, stroking his hair, playing with it, lacing it through his fingers.

Draco smiled softly, turning to face him and starring at his bright green eyes. He leaned forward, kissing him softly, pulling him closer by his waist.

Harry kissed him back, pressing their bodies close to his chest, grinding their hips a little, the male already had a visual erection.

Draco moaned softly, pulling Harry by the back of his hair as he deepened the kiss, his tongue exploring Harry's mouth. His other hand was resting softly on Harry's waist, rubbing it with his thumb softly.

Harry moaned hungrily into the kiss, laying back on his back, pulling Draco ontop of him, deepening the kiss, tongue caressing back against his deeply.

Draco parted their lips, moving his own to Harry's neck and getting down his shirt collar, sucking the skin on his collar bone, giving him a love bite, as he continued trailing kisses down on Harry's neck, his hands moving to take off Harry's shirt.

Harry drew him close by the hips, moving to carefully take off Draco's shirt too, weary of his hand, before tangling one hand up into his hair, the other stroking over his chest, head tilted right back as he moaned appreciatively.

The blond shivered, kissing Harry deeply again as he moved down to Harry's jeans, unfastening them softly while stroking Harry's inner thigh.

Harry made the most seductive noise at that, unfastening Draco's as well, slipping them and his underwear down just enough, drawing the blonde closer to him, returning the deep kiss with such love and longing.

Draco shivered lightly, and pulled down Harry's boxers, leaving him naked under him as he softly spread his hips apart. He took his wand softly in his hand, casting a lubricating spell and also a protecting spell and then left it back on the bedside table, leaning down to kiss Harry's stomach.

Harry gasped at the kiss, fingers tangling up in Draco's hair, back arching off of the bed, "Ah, your kisses are electric Draco..." he whispered, keeping the blonde close, body shivering in anticipation.

Draco softly moved up kissing Harry softly and then placed his cock gently to push in Harry.

Harry moaned so loudly, kissing him back, fingers of one hand tangled in his hair, the other on his hip.

"Are you sure that this is what you want, love?" Draco asked softly, leaning down to kiss Harry softly on the lips as he pushed a bit more until he was fully inside.

Harry moaned loudly, "Yes, of course it is..." he whispered, panting, groaning at the feeling, "It's like you're completely filling me already." he murmured, clutching him close.

Draco smiled, as he began moving softly, rocking back and forth, thrusting softly inside Harry. He moaned as the pressure tightened around his cock, head falling back, eyes closed. "God.." he gasped, fastening slightly.

Harry moaned, hands roaming over Draco's chest and sides, gasping, body clenching around the blonde male.

Opening his eyes once more, Draco leaned down to kiss Harry softly, muttering "I love you.", still thrusting softly in Harry. He didn't want to hurt him and he kept his pace slow, loving the feeling.

Harry moaned softly, "I love you too." he whispered, kissing him back so lovingly.

His arms wrapped around Harry's waist as he pulled him up, bringing his body to rub against his own, kissing him deeply. "Mmm, I so love you..." he purred softly in Harry's ear, kissing him then on the side of his neck, near his collarbone.

Harry made such a noise, the change in position causing his body to clench around Draco. He kissed him back just as deeply, hands on Draco's chest, "I love you more than anything..." he whispered before moaning a little loudly.

Draco softly moved under him, just so that he could position himself better as he continued placing kisses softly on Harry's neck. His hand tugged at the black hair, softly pulling him as he wanted to bring him closer.

Harry pressed their bodies together at that, moaning at the feel of Draco, every shift and movement making him let out noises, moaning.

"You really like it, don't you?" Draco asked softly, a soft noise coming from him as well as he softly pushed inside Harry, careful not to hurt him.

Harry nodded, "It feels amazing..." he whispered, "I'm okay, you can be less gentle." he whispered, stroking Draco's cheek softly.

"I don't want to be brutal with you. I really love it that way." Draco purred in his ear, kissing him softly again.

He kissed him back just as softly, smiling against his lips before gently moving his hips in time to Draco's gentle thrusts, hands stroking over his thighs.

The kiss deepened as Draco parted Harry's lips softly, his tongue exploring his mouth as he moved closer, one hand holding Harry by the back of his hair and the other one resting on Harry's waist, softly stroking his skin with his thumb.

Harry moaned into the kiss at the attention, tongue moving to caress against Draco's as they kissed and moved together, heart fluttering at the feelings caused by this attention.

A light gasp came from Draco's mouth as he thrust a bit faster and he felt he was near the end. He tried to warn Harry by pulling away from their kiss, but the only thing he managed to do was to moan loudly as with another long thrust he came.

Harry cried out his name as that, head thrown back as the others orgasm caused him to reach his own, feeling Draco's. He gripped him close, panting softly, body still slightly shaking after.

With a moan he softly made them both lie down again, getting out of Harry as he brought over his wand. He cleaned them both and left it back on the bedside table, curling up on Harry. "We should get dressed, in case someone wants to wake us up in the morning." He muttered softly to Harry, hugging him close.

Harry nestled so close to him, shaking his head, "Thats what bed covers are for." he pulled them over them, "Besides, its Sunday tomorrow." he murmured sleepily, resting his head on Draco's chest as he fell asleep, murmuring so softly as he did so, "I love you Dray."

"Love you too, Harry." Draco whispered back softly, kissing him gently before closing his eyes as well, arm wrapped around Harry's shoulder, his other one resting on his side.

Harry slept peacefully and happily, smiling the whole night with his blond lovers curled in his arms.

* * *

**TBC**

**Read and Review please? :3 Chapter Eight will be up tomorrow! **


	8. 8:A meeting, a secret, an acceptance

_**A/N: Hello everyone! Two weeks and four days late, but it's finally here! I had a really hard time with my exams, and just couldn't find time to upload anything, nor sit down and edit a chapter that was ten pages long. Without firther due, I present to you chapter eight! This chapter was Beta'd by xDemoiselleGothique, a really good friend of mine who cursed me for the mistakes in this fic, partially because of the lack of correct sentences. Again, this was a roleplay, and the next chapters will be carefully edited and fixed by me, at the end of this week. I hope you like it, and if you want to, leave a review. :3 **_

_**Warnings: Um... I think I had some cursing in this, no smut for this chapter, some fluffness with Kayls, and err... you'll see a bit of a surprise *grins***_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any places/character used in this story, besides OC's. They are property of J. , and I am simply using them in my own storyline, nothing more.**_

Any reviews and favorites would be gladly appreciated, follow this story for more!

P.S.: I'm too lazy to think of a song for this chapter, mkay? :3 

* * *

**Chapter Eight:  
A meeting, a secret, an acceptance.**

Harry slowly opened his eyes in the morning, thinking he heard something, "Draco?" He whispered.

"Mmm?" Draco hummed in his sleep, stirring in the bed lightly.

Harry sat up, looking around before resting his head back down, "Nothing, I must have imagined it."

The creak the hospital door made, made Draco jump up, quickly clutching onto the bed sheets. "Harry, someone's coming." he hissed in a low whisper.

Harry looked to him before he slipped out quickly, wrapping one of the fluffy hospital robes around him, "Who's there?"

Footsteps made Draco freeze as he heard someone approach. The curtains around the bed were drawn and Snape stared at both of them.

"Potter!" He hissed once he saw Harry in the corner in a strange looking robe. "What are you doing here?" He asked, looking behind them in a worried manner. Someone else was coming as well. "Get dressed and don't get noticed. I'll stall them." He whispered, closing the curtain.

Draco gave Harry a worried look as he heard a pair of voices echoing. His parents.

"Harry, do as he said! Quickly, it's my parents!" Draco hissed softly, reaching for his own clothes.

"Your mum knows about us though..." Harry looked at him before he moved to get dressed, biting his lip.

"My father does not, and if I'm right he's here as well." Draco said bitterly. "Now go, I'll see you later, okay?" He asked, kissing him one more time as he pulled up his pants and put on his shirt, gasping a little as a flash of pain ran through his arm. "Go, love." He whispered, seeing Harry, who was getting worried about him.

"Draco..." He paused before he nodded, kissing him softly for a moment before he finished dressing, moving to head out like the blonde wanted.

Snape returned, having stalled Draco's parents as much as he could. There was another voice that made Draco chill when he heard it. Astoria's mother. He sunk down on the bed, waiting for them to arrive as he saw Harry making his swift escape.

Snape gave him a slight nod, "I'll meet you later Potter, my office." He hissed at him in a low whisper as he moved to open the curtains around Draco's bed.

His mother ran to hug him tightly, squeezing him in her embrace and Lucius just stood there, stiff and solid as a rock. Astoria's mother, on the other hand, sat next to Draco's bed, being so happy to see him again.

"My son. How are you? We got a letter you got hurt and I was so worried." Narcissa whispered at him, hugging him close. "Mother, my arm..." Draco muttered softly, his arm being squeezed up.

Harry nodded, heading to his and Draco's room, biting his lip so hard.

Lucius looked to his son a moment before moving over, looking to his hand, "What happened?" He asked in his usual, monotone and cold tone.

"It was during practice. Someone accidentally sent a Bludger after me, and it hit me on the arm as I was ready to catch the Snitch. Nothing serious, but I fell off my broom from a pretty high distance up in the air." Draco groaned, as he stirred in the bed. His father was acting oddly cold, but he could tell that was because Astoria's mother was there too.

"Nice to see you, Mrs. Greengrass." Draco said with a nod, smiling softly at his mother-in-law.

"It's always been a pleasure to have you around, Draco. How's the baby?" She asked softly.

"I think the house elf will bring her soon enough." Draco replied with a smile.

"And how are you planning on looking after my granddaughter while you're still in school? Leaving her with a house elf?" Lucius scoffed, "As sad as I am to say it, especially in front of Mrs. Greengrass, you need to find a wife. You cannot do it alone."

Draco shot a desperate look at his mother, trying to find something to say. "Err..." He muttered, awkwardly scratching the back of his back.

Narcissa looked at her husband, smiling at him. "Draco has already found someone who loves him and cares about him. You'll meet that person eventually." She said, smiling at him.

"And she knows about the child and is still willing to stay? Very well." Lucius nodded, "As long as she can support you and Kayla so you can work. Otherwise I would be pulling you out of school right now."

"Father, no. He loves me, and he's the person that will stick with me no matter what." Draco said, not realizing he'd just admitted he was seeing a guy. He leaned back against the pillows, not really noticing the awkward looks he got from gathered crowd.

"... He?" Lucius whispered, "You're… seeing another man?!"

"Ugh... Err..." Draco murmured, finally realizing what he'd said.

"Lucius, calm down. Yes, and I've met him. He's a lovely person, and he loves Kayla as if she is his own child." Narcissa interfered, preventing them from arguing.

"You knew?!" He nearly roared, looking at Narcissa, "You knew and didn't stop this abomination? No. No son of mine is marrying another man, I will find you a wife and you will be married in summer!" And with that, he turned on his heel and walked out, fuming.

"Father!" Draco called, but he couldn't get out of the bed - Narcissa didn't let him. "I'll talk to him." She whispered softly, running out after her husband.

"I'm sorry you had to see this." Draco murmured, looking at Astoria's mother.

Narcissa quickly followed Lucius, grabbing his arm gently. "Lucius..."

Lucius looked at her, "You knew! You knew this whole time! You should have told me!"

"I didn't know it at first. I found out a while later, when the boys came to take Kayla." Narcissa told him softly.

"It's not acceptable. I will find him a wife. Children need a mother in their life." Lucius said simply.

"No, Lucius." Narcissa told him fiercely. "You were always trying to decide for Draco. He's old enough to decide for himself. If you could only just meet that boy... He's a brilliant person, a great wizard, and he takes care of Kayla better than a woman could. He cares for the baby, the girl you'll find for Draco will not. Kayla called him... daddy... from the moment she first saw him. Give him a chance." She told him softly, looking him straight in the eyes.

Lucius frowned before sighing, "Fine. I want to meet him. _Now_."

Narcissa sighed. "If it's necessary." She said. She pulled Lucius back towards Draco's bed and as she sat down, she called for Kayla's elf.

Once the elf appeared, she told her her job, and told her to bring the baby as well. Minutes later the elf was back, holding Kayla and Harry being by his side.

Draco made a grimace, looking over at his mother. "Mother, what...?" He asked softly.

"Lucius, you already know Harry Potter, I suppose." She said lightly, nodding at Harry.

Harry looked at Lucius, eyes wide.

Lucius looked at him, before looking at Draco, "You... Potter..."

Harry looked at Kayla before gently taking her from the elf, stroking her cheek before slowly moving closer.

At that, Lucius watched Harry closely.

Draco looked at both his father and Harry, finding the situation really awkward. He coughed lightly, deciding he should introduce Astoria's mother to Harry.

"Um, Harry, this is Astoria's mother, Mrs. Greengrass." Draco told him softly, showing him his guest.

Narcissa stood up again, softly tugging onto Lucius's shirt. "I know you're upset, but listen to them before you speak." She told her husband, looking at Draco and Harry, whom was holding Kayla.

Harry looked to her, "Mrs. Greengrass, I am so sorry for your loss." He whispered softly.

Lucius looked at Narcissa, opening his mouth to protest before he sat down in a grumpy way.

Mrs. Greengrass softly smiled at Harry. "Thank you, for taking care of my granddaughter so well." She told him softly.

Draco pulled Harry onto the edge of the bed, taking Kayla from him with a smile. "Here she is then." Draco said with a smile, holding her gently. Kayla opened her eyes slowly, looking at all the people that had gathered around her. Looking up, she saw Draco and yawned before calling for him. "Da." She said, clenching onto his shirt. Draco smiled softly, holding her. Once the little girl saw Harry as well, she reached for him with the same kind of excitement, stretching her hands out.

Narcissa smiled, looking at both of them. They made her really emotional. Astoria's mother just smiled, being so proud of Draco.

Harry smiled at Mrs. Greengrass, "Please don't thank me, she's beautiful... I fell in love with her..." He gently kissed Draco's forehead while he sat peacefully before holding out his hands to Kayla, "Hey beautiful girl!"

Lucius watched the two, biting his lip, "I... I'm sorry..."

Draco gave him the baby as he looked at his father. "I know you find this to be extremely bizarre_. I'm sorry_, if I disappointed you, but this is what I want." He told him softly.

Narcissa's gaze was going from Lucius to Draco, then to Harry and Kayla, then back to Lucius. She didn't have anything to say, and nor did Astoria's mother.

Harry cuddled Kayla gently, playing with her using his fingers, causing her to giggle loudly.

Lucius looked at Draco, "I... It's a surprise, but... I can see you're happy, and... He is good with her..."

Draco looked at Harry lovingly, who was playing with Kayla as usual. "She loves him. And so do I." Draco responded softly, wrapping an arm around Harry's waist softly and leaning his head onto his shoulder, looking down at Kayla. Her giggles became louder as she decided to stop playing with Harry's fingers, and saw Draco's green and silver tie. Her eyes widened, reaching for it and pulling strongly.

"Ugh, Kayla!" Draco exclaimed with a chuckle, being pulled down by Kayla.

Harry laughed, "You need to stop wearing those around her!" He slipped it gently off Draco's neck so he wouldn't get choked or strangled.

"You... Um... You two look good together..." Lucius murmured, "Well... If you wanted to marry, you could do it at the Manor..."

Draco almost chocked, seeing as he had reached for a glass of water from his table, the water almost getting out of his nose. "W-What?" He asked, rubbing his neck softly. Kayla had gotten to his tie again, chewing it slowly, making soft noises as she brought its end to her eyes to look at it, while its other end was in her mouth.

"Kayla, no." Draco said softly, taking the tie from her hands. Kayla didn't let go, grabbing onto the tie tighter.

"Daaa!" She groaned, the tie falling from her mouth but still holding it in her hands.

Narcissa looked at her husband. "Lucius, this is... too much to consider, they haven't even finished school yet." She told him.

Harry looked to Draco, "We can get you a new tie." He said softly, blushing at Lucius' comment.

"I'm not saying now... and I won't allow it until they finish school, I was trying to apologize and be nice." Lucius frowned at that.

Harry blushed deeper, looking down at Kayla, kissing her forehead to try and hide it.

"It's not about the tie, she's beginning to make it a habit. I don't want her to grab ties and chew them." Draco sighed, leaving the tie with her. "Father... Do you really want me to marry Harry?" He asked softly, looking at him. It was a big shock to hear his father say that, when he had insisted on getting him a girl.

Harry nodded, "I think it's just yours, she never goes for mine." He slowly looked at Lucius.

Lucius looked at Draco, "I... if he... makes you happy... one day, yes."

Draco groaned lightly, looking down at Kayla. "You can have it, but it's the last one I'm giving you, little missy. Don't lose it." He chuckled. He then turned to look at his father. "Father, I... don't know what to say..." he muttered.

Harry grinned, "You keep that safe, that's your daddy's!"

Lucius looked at him, "You don't need to say anything... I'm sorry, I can see now how happy you two are..."

Draco smiled softly. "I am." he only whispered, tears pricking in his eyes. He was getting emotional for no reason and tried to hide it by looking down at Kayla again.

Harry cuddled him with his other arm, kissing his forehead ever so tenderly.

Lucius looked at the two, "Did we uh... intrude on family time?" he asked in a whisper.

"More alone time..." Harry murmered quietly.

Lucius nodded, "Right, well, then maybe we should make a move..."

Narcissa stood up, stroking Kayla's cheek softly before smiling at both boys, "Perhaps we should." she smiled, taking Lucius arm as the man stood up. Astoria's mother followed them, waving goodbye as they both got out of the curtain, saying goodbye.

When they were finally left alone again, Draco sighed, kissing Harry's cheek softly. "I thought they'd never leave." he whispered softly.

"Just be thankful they weren't ten minutes earlier, I think your father would have killed me..." he laughed softly, cuddling Kayla gently.

Draco chuckled at that. "Probably. Or he would've had a stroke." He chuckled lightly, hugging them both. His arm was feeling better now, and he thought he'd leave by now.

Harry nestled close, "I love you so much...I can't believe we have got his blessing..."

"Well, he is understanding. If mother wasn't here, we wouldn't have gotten it." Draco told him with a smile.

Harry laughed, "I must send her some chocolates..."

Draco chuckled. "Do whatever you want, as long as you don't take our time to do it." he told him, kissing him softly on the neck.

Harry made a soft noise at that, "I won't..." he purred at that.

"Good." Draco chuckled, kissing him another time on his neck.

Harry gasped, covering his mouth with a hand as he moaned, "Not in front of Kayla..."

Kayla looked up at them, hearing her name. "Da?" she asked softly, worrying about Harry.

"It's okay sweetie, daddy's okay." Draco chuckled, ruffling up Kayla's hair as he gave her back his tie to let her chew on it. Kayla widened her eyes, taking the tie and chewing it softly again. Draco chuckled, looking over at Harry, kissing him on the neck again. "Just let me, I won't do anything inappropriate." he chuckled, kissing him on his collarbone.

Harry nodded, holding Kayla carefully, eyes fluttering closed at the kisses, giving up his protest, making soft, beautiful noises.

Chuckling lightly, Draco trailed kisses along Harry's neck, moving to softly nibble on his ear and then went to trail kisses on the boy's cheek, finally reaching his mouth. Every move was tender, soft and full of love and passion.

Harry made sweet noises at the attention, before kissing him back deeply as their lips touched, hungrily, voice full of love, want, lust and passion.

Being too busy to notice that Harry and Draco were kissing, Kayla bit on the tie harder than before and then a loud noise came out of her mouth. She began crying, throwing the tie away. "Aaaaaaaaaahh!" she cried loudly, tears running down her cheeks.

Draco pulled away quickly, hearing Kayla cry and he gently took her in his arms. Kayla calmed down a bit but continued crying, her mouth opened up widely.

"What is it, baby? What happened?" Draco asked worriedly, trying to reach for the tie. "Harry, bring me my tie." he told Harry softly, reaching for it.

Harry looked at Kayla as she started to cry, quickly moving to give Draco his tie again, "It's okay baby, it's okay, don't cry."

Looking at the tie and were Kayla had been biting it, Draco noticed a bit of blood on the tie. "Uh oh." he said, leaving the tie down. "It's okay, Kayla, let me see. Baby, let me see." Draco told her softly.

Kayla softly stopped crying and with a sniffle she opened her mouth. A bit of blood was dripping from her two upper teeth. "Oh darn." Draco cursed lightly.

"She has bitten it too hard." Harry said softly, standing to move to one of the Hospital Wing's cupboards, taking out a clear, thick, liquid in a clear vial, putting some on his finger before dabbing it around her teeth, "This will help baby."

Kayla sniffled again, the tears stopped running down her cheeks and she closed her mouth again. Draco sighed. "Thanks." He whispered.

Harry smiled, "Painkiller gel, I remember it from when I was a baby..." he whispered before taking Kayla back, "Now, don't be biting things like that anymore, that's what these are for." Harry chuckled softly and took out a biting ring.

Kayla grabbed the new item Harry gave her, softly trying to chew on it and saw it was softer than the tie, beginning to chew on it with a giggle.

"Thanks again, Harry." Draco told his lover softly, folding his tie and placing it on his bedside table.

Harry grinned, "Like I said, don't thank me." he whispered, kissing him softly for a moment, "I just want to help look after her. I've got some books and all sorts of stuff for us to read."

Giving him a questioning look, Draco ruffled Harry's hair softly. "Alright, Mr. Bookworm." he chuckled.

He grinned at that, "I want to know all I can." he whispered, "Then we can spoil this little cutie and watch her grow up..."

Draco smiled at him. "I don't want to spoil her the bad way. Remember, I was spoiled before I met you. And still am." he chuckled lightly.

He chuckled at that, "You've really got your dad around your little finger." he teased, "I mean every now and again, like take her shopping one day and buy her a new wardrobe, that sort of thing."

"Well then, I don't see why we shouldn't." Draco smiled.

Kayla had been quiet because of the chewing ring Harry had given her. She was chewing on it slowly, careful not to hurt her teeth again. Even being six months old she was smart, learning everything she could.

Harry laughed happily, "She's so clever! Just like you are." he cuddled her gently as she chewed, "Very advanced for so young too..."

Kayla looked up, hearing Harry's voice. She made a soft sound, chewing on the toy. "Yes baby, we're talking about you." Draco chuckled lightly.

Harry grinned, "Cutie sweet baby." he cooed softly, playing with her tuft of hair, "And your daddies love you." he kissed the top of her head, breathing in that baby scent.

Kayla giggled, hearing the word loved the most. "Da!" she giggled again, her childish laughter echoing around the Hospital Wing. "Yes, we both do love you, Kayla." Draco smiled at her.

Harry grinned, "I love that sound..." he whispered, eyes full of love as he looked at Kayla and Draco, "Merlin...I never thought anything like this would ever happen to me..." he chuckled.

"Well, now it is happening. Only four days have passed and we already have all of this. What more could we ask for?" Draco asked softly. He was deliberately letting all this calm him down, forgetting anything that had to do with the war in any way. But that was the main reason they'd even had Kayla at the first place.

"Safety and security..." he whispered, stroking his hair, "And that's something I promise I will make happen." he kissed his forehead softly, "Let's see if Madame Pomfrey will let you go back to our dorm..." he gave him Kayla carefully, getting up.

"Okay." Draco whispered back softly, taking Kayla in his arms.

Minutes later, Harry came back, beeing followed by Madam Pomfrey.

"You are free to leave Mr. Malfoy." she told him with a stare at the baby. She hadn't liked at all the fact that they'd brought her there but after a talk with Draco's parents she allowed them to bring her.

"Let's go then." Draco said softly.

Harry helped Draco up, thanking the older nurse before leading Draco and Kayla back to their room, humming happily.

As they were on their way, Draco holding Harry's hand softly and Kayla in Harry's arms, someone decided to block their way.

"Well if it isn't the happy couple." the girl snorted with a glare.

Draco's eyes narrowed at that, glaring at her. "What do you want, Pansy?" he hissed, pushing Harry softly to get behind him, protecting both him and Kayla.

"I was just coming to see you, but it seems that your little bitch has already found you." Pansy spat.

Not even having the chance to draw her wand, she found Draco's pushed against her neck. "Leave." he spat coldly at her, not really wanting to hurt her.

Harry cuddled Kayla close, blood boiling, "Pansy, just face it, you've lost. I know what you want and why you're doing this, it is NEVER going to happen!"

"You stay out of this you filthy half-breed!" Pansy spat, making a step but Draco pushed his wand on her neck harder, glaring at her. "Do it, Dray. You're already a queer, you don't need me to humiliate you and ruin your popularity." she told him. "Look at yourself, Draco. You're sleeping with a Gryffindor, you've disgraced our house. You don't even deserve to be in Slytherin anymore." she said, a bit sad about that fact.

Draco shrugged at that, his muscles stiffening, his fingers tangling tighter around his wand. "Talk for yourself Pansy. I know what you've been doing all along, don't make me start on what I saw the other day." Draco spat threateningly.

Harry cuddled Kayla so close, but if she wasn't there he would have lashed out at Pansy by now for her comments, "What you saw?" he looked to Draco, eyes flickering with worry, her little rant making him upset.

"Don't you even..." Pansy told Draco.

"I won't. Only because you are not worth it, Pansy." Draco spat coldly. "Leave. Now." he told her.

With a snort she backed away, flapping her robes as he walked past them, running up the stairs. Draco sighed softly, lowering his wand.

"Draco...what did you see?" Harry looked at him at that.

"Nothing..." Draco hissed. "Let's go please." he said softly, as he moved to get down at the stairs.

"Draco." he stopped him, "Tell me... I am not having her flying off at me like that when you're not around to stop her..."

"Harry, please leave it and let's go back. I've had enough of this already." Draco sighed, pulling Harry to move.

"Draco I want you to tell me..." he whispered.

"Let's go back." Draco told him softly, pulling him.

"Draco...please?" he whispered as he followed.

Getting them back to their room, Draco remained silent only until they reached it and he sat down on the bed, placing his face in his hands.

Harry sighed at that, gently laying Kayla on the other side of the bed, "Fine, don't tell me... but there's going to be a day she pops up and attacks while you're not there."

"It's complicated, okay? I don't want to talk about it cause it has to do something with a friend of yours..." Draco muttered lowly.

Harry's eyes widened, "What?! What friend?! Ron? Hermione?"

"Harry, stop it, please..." Draco pleaded, getting up and moving towards the bathroom.

"Fine, whatever, don't tell me then." he just moved to change Kayla's nappy.

Getting in the bathroom he softly closed the door behind him, leaning on it for a while. He only wanted to tell Harry what he had seen, start yelling it to the whole world but he couldn't do it just that easily. It was really odd and embarrassing for him to even think of it. He took a few steps, throwing some water in his face.

Harry sighed, "I wish he would just tell me Kay." he whispered, talking to her when he was finished cleaning her, cleaning his hands before cuddling her.

Grabbing for a towel blindly, Draco walked out of the bathroom, wiping off the water from his face. "Harry?" he asked softly.

"Yeah?" he was looking at Kayla, holding her biting ring.

"I'm sorry. It's just... too much." Draco muttered lightly. "It's something that I still haven't been able to think through, even though it happened two weeks ago." he told him.

"Maybe if you talk to someone about it, it will help... not me, if you don't want to." he said softly, playing with Kayla's tuft of hair.

"I will tell you. But you have to promise me that you won't freak out. I don't know how I managed to keep it a secret without freaking out..." Draco muttered softly, looking at him, his gray eyes widening.

"I cross my heart I will not tell and I won't freak out."

With a sigh, Draco closed his eyes, getting ready to talk. "I saw... I saw Pansy... in the library..." he muttered in a low whisper. "She was with someone... and that someone... is..." he trailed off, not really wanting the name to come out of his mouth.

"Who? Who was she with? What on earth were they doing?" his eyes widened in suspense.

"Harry, calm down. It was... Hermione." Draco said slowly, almost in a whisper.

"Holy cr-" he stopped himself, remembering he promised not to freak, "Pansy...and Hermione...and that was weeks ago, before we first stayed in the Room of Requirement? Here's me thinking we were the first two to break the house boundaries...I wonder if Ron knows..."

"I didn't tell you what they were doing yet. And yes, it was a week ago." Draco sighed. Not wanting to hold the suspense any longer he began talking, unfolding the story.

"So, Pansy had been going off at nights a lot more often and since I am a prefect I covered up for her. One night, she said she would be going at the library and I had a watch with Hermione, since she's a prefect as well. Pansy was staying close to me but then she walked away, getting to the library as she'd said. Seeing she was terribly taking too much time, and Hermione wasn't around either, I decided to go look for her..." he blurted out, beginning to tell everything that had happened.

"Were they doing what I think they were doing? Or was this a lot more innocent than my mind is telling me..."

"Let me finish!" Draco protested. He took a deep breath, looking at him.

"At first, I saw a glimpse of Pansy, and I thought she was alone. But then I heard a giggle, that wasn't hers. I moved behind a bookcase, trying to see who she was with and I saw Hermione..." the blond said, making a slight grimace.

"Ugh, I can't even talk about it..." he said, looking away, making a disgusted sound. What bothered him was the image stuck in his mind. He took deep breaths before he finished.

"Hermione was laid on the desk, Pansy on top of her and they were kissing, half naked." Draco finished, with a sigh. "There, I said it."

"Holy crap, and in the library? Wow... I never thought Hermione was... I thought she liked Ron! Wow... I was way off..." He looked at him, "That's... pretty big... so it has happened for awhile too..."

"You must not say anything at Hermione. Never! It's enough I walked in them and when they saw me there they almost cursed me. Hermione had been blushing like a little girl, not really knowing what to say but Pansy threatened to kill me if I said anything." Draco said.

"And it /has/ to remain a secret, I think that they're still seeing each other." he said, grimacing.

"Imagine if I hadn't walked in... Oh god, no... Disturbing image..." Draco muttered shivering, running a hand up in his eyes to stop the images coming.

"And I don't think she ever liked Ron. He's with Brown now, isn't he?" he asked.

Harry looked to him "Cross my heart! Now... should I get those images out of your head?" he offered, head resting on his lap as he laid on his back with Kayla on his stomach.

"Well, if we think about it for a while, it's not that bad. I mean, we're dating. So, I shouldn't be disgusted, it's the same." Draco muttered with a light chuckle.

"Well we have a baby, I don't think we could hide it." Draco said softly. Suddenly a bright idea let up in his head.

"Hey! What if we organized a dance, here at Hogwarts, to get every hiding couple out in the open. You know, like, where they wouldn't have to pick their partners because they couldn't go with someone else and they'd all be happy that night. What do you say?" Draco suggested, the idea growing bigger in his mind.

Harry grinned, "Draco, you are a genius! That would be awesome, it could be a masquerade, so they feel a little more at ease."

"Yes! And then everyone would have the opportunity to be with the one they want, to be dressed up the way they want to, and be dancing without any worrying! Let's go tell Dumbledore!" Draco chirped, getting thrilled by the idea.

Harry grinned and slipped his sling from earlier back on, slipping Kayla into it before he stood up, "We could have it just before Christmas break to give us time for costume ideas... we should so match."


	9. 9: Planning a Masquerade?

_**A/N: Hello people! After two more weeks, I finally found the time to edit this chapter out and represent it to you. :3 I am extremely tired and hungry due to the fact that right now is 3 am in the morning, and I'm just now posting this! So, besides the fact that this was delayed, it's finally here. I am guessing there are around 20 chapters (?) to this story, so stay tuned and Follow this story for moar excitement! :D Again, this is a co-operation and pre-written roleplay with Enigma, my pen friend. I need to send her this. xD**_

_**Warnings: Loads of explicit/NSFW content, also known as slash, malexmale, boy love, or whatever. It's smut, okay? Lots and lots of it. **_

_**Disclaimers: I do not own any characters/places besides the OC's. (Kayla is the OC, obviously.) The majestic writer of Harry Potter owns these people, and I just have a lot of imagination and want them to take part in crazy stories. :3**_

_**Any reviews and follows will be greatly appreciate, I love to get feedback from my readers. :D **_

* * *

_And so I cry sometimes  
__When I'm lying in bed  
__Just to get it all out  
__What's in my head  
__And I am feeling a little peculiar _

_And so I wake in the morning _  
_And I step outside _  
_And I take a deep breath and I get real high _  
_And I scream at the top of my lungs _  
_What's going on?_

~ 4 Non Blondes - What's Up.

* * *

**Chapter Nine: **

**Organizing a masquerade? **

"A masquerade ball? I think we could manage to make it happen." Dumbledore smiled at both boys. They had already explained to him about their idea and he was thrilled.

Harry grinned so happily at that, "Fantastic! Can we help decorate and stuff?"

"You could be the organizers, if you'd wish. Of course you'll have a professor to help you but you can have the ball, pick the music, the theme and the decorations." Dumbledore smiled at them.

Draco smiled brightly, already knowing how he would start announcing people. "Could I make some flyers to give around? So that everyone gets invited?" he asked.

"Of course you could. It will be easier to get the other students to attend it." Dumbledore smiled.

"I'll start right away then." Draco smiled.

"What about an old fashioned theme? Like, the early 1900s? Black and white photos, or even sepia, that sort of ball...and with masks...jazz music or a swing band..." Harry mused.

"That'd be perfect!" Draco grinned excitedly.

Dumbledore chuckled lightly, waving at them to leave. Both boys got out of Dumbledore's office.

"I'll go for a few minutes at the library. I'll be back soon." Draco told Harry, giving him a light kiss and leaving him, already excited about everything.

Harry grinned and carried Kayla back to their room, trying to come up with more plans.

Harry fed and changed Kayla, setting her in her new playpen with various toys before starting to write down his ideas before he forgot them all.

* * *

Getting quickly in the library, Draco began searching around for everything that had to do with the period of time they were going to theme the ball. With all his excitement he didn't notice Pansy coming towards him. Again.

"Draco?" she asked in a low voice.

Lifting up his gaze, he saw Pansy and with a groan he got up, closing the book and walking away. "Leave me alone, Pans." he told her, walking to the librarian and borrowing the books he was going to search on.

"I have to apologize. For earlier today..." the girl muttered as Draco moved to get out of library. He then noticed Hermione who was a few tables away, hidden behind a book.

"Gr-Hermione, I was looking for you." Draco smiled at Hermione, ignoring Pansy.

Hermione blushed, "For me? W-why?" she looked up at Draco, "Is Harry okay?"

"It's not about Harry. I need your help, on planning a masquerade ball. Could you help me?" he asked softly.

Pansy was just standing there, looking at Hermione with her eyes filled with pain and something that seemed like hatred. She snorted, moving to get away from them and she walked out of the library, heading to the stairs.

Draco looked at both girls, one at the time, and he saw how coldly Pansy had reacted. It was about it then. He slowly sat down next to Hermione, showing her what he'd thought about for the ball.

Hermione looked to Pansy a moment as she left, biting her lip before looking to Draco, helping him. She drew a plan of the great hall, where things could go, what decorations they could use etc, "So, who's it for?"

"All of us. I'll make the invitations later, everyone at Hogwarts will be invited. You are invited too." Draco smiled, adding some more things on Hermione's plan. He had found some really helpful books all about the 1900's and he was almost done with the flyers-invitations. He'd give them out at the Great Hall, this evening at dinner.

Hermione grinned, "Oh gosh, I'll find a dress shop or 12 for the girls to get things from, this is such a wonderful idea Draco!"

"I noticed that... you and.. Pans.. don't really talk... Will you go with her?" Draco asked softly. As much as Pansy was hurting him she was making Hermione happy, or at least that's what Draco thought.

Hermione blushed at that, "I...well...maybe, if she wants to go with me..." she whispered, "Seems she'd rather go with you."

"Ha, ha. I'll go with Harry, no way to question that. Ask her, she's too stubborn to ask you. If she says no, go with someone else, and have fun." Draco told her with a smile.

Hermione nodded, "Alright, I'll try." she smiled, blushing so deeply before laughing, "I never thought I'd see this side of you, Draco. Harry and Kayla are doing wonders to you."

"Yeah, they've turned me into a goodie-goodie. Not that I don't enjoy it..." Draco chuckled, his thoughts wandering all over Harry. It had only been a few days but Harry had made him a better person.

"I like it...and Harry is so happy it's amazing..." Hermione smiled softly at him. "He's...changed too. He believes in something now." she said and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"He makes me stop thinking about this bloody war for a while. But... I don't know... What will happen when he has to face.../him/? I'm worried about that moment..." Draco muttered in a low voice.

"You've given him more to fight for, Draco." Hermione said encouragingly. "You're the strength he needs to do it. You and Kayla, and the life he wants for her."

"I hope your right, Hermione." he murmured. He drew a few more lines on the invitation and it was ready. "So, what do you think?" Draco said giving Hermione the invitation.

Hermione grinned excitedly. "Oh it looks great! I'll help you give them out." She smiled brightly.

Draco nodded as he gave her some material, and soon they made enough invitations for the whole castle.

"Thanks a lot." Draco smiled once they were finished, getting up and casting a spell on the invitations.

Soon his whole bag was filled with them and he began walking down the stairs with Hermione. Some of the people had their classes and Draco began giving them away, pushing them under the closed doors and into the classrooms.

Hermione was at his side helping him.

Hermione grinned happily as they gave them out, imaging how she would ask Pansy, biting her lip. "Let's go costume shopping." She suggested.

"That's a great idea but I'll have to get back to Harry soon..." Draco muttered as he gave some passengers the invitations with a smile.

Hermione smiled, "I meant at the weekend." she said gently, "Then we can keep our costumes secret."

"Oh... Sorry, I'm not really concentrated." Draco chuckled lightly. There were still loads of invitations but they'd have to wait till dinner.

"You get to Harry, I'll go put one on every seat in the great hall." she offered,

"You're the best." Draco told her and with a light wave he gave her the rest of the invitations, walking towards the corridors to get back at his room.

Hermione waved back and headed off to put them out.

* * *

Harry was just feeding Kayla, notebook filled with scribbles and ideas.

Draco walked in their room, smiling warmly. "Here's your invitation, Mr Potter." he grinned, sitting next to him.

Harry grinned at that, taking it to look at while he fed Kayla, "Wow Draco, these look great! Oh this is so exciting!"

"I'm going to pick out my costume with Hermione this weekend. But I won't tell what it will be, I haven't even decided." Draco told him with a grin.

Harry chuckled, "I'll pick mine with Ron then, maybe I can find out who he wants to go with." he giggled, "Do you want to take Kayla that day or should I?"

"I'll take her. I want to pick out something for her too." Draco grinned. At the sound of Ron's name Draco snorted slightly. "He'll take Brown, for sure." he snorted.

Harry smiled, "We can bring her too?" he sounded excited at that before he shook his head, "He broke up with her yesterday...said he liked someone else."

"Oh, great. Another love struck. Then maybe we can see him bring that someone to the ball." Draco smirked. "And of course we can bring her, we'll have the elf around her but she'll have fun. We are the organizers, remember?" the blond chuckled softly.

Harry giggled, "The more love struck the better, right?" he kissed his nose softly.

"Indeed." Draco smiled, pulling him softly by his tie to kiss him on his lips.

Harry kissed him back before smiling, "Hang on." he gently burped Kayla, setting her in her playpen gently. The playpen was fully padded, with high sides, and full of teething rings and soft toys that were too big for Kayla to choke on.

"Mm, come over 'ere..." Draco muttered, pulling him back in his arms, kissing him fiercely.

Harry kissed him back in the same manner, arms slipping around his neck, sitting on his lap.

Draco held him softly, not willing to let go of him as his tongue parted Harry's lips, tasting and biting softly.

Harry moaned softly against his lips, one hand slipping down over his chest, before under his shirt to rest on his skin, so warm. He rocked their bodies closer.

Draco moved his hands to unbutton Harry's shirt, leaving his tie on. It was the only thing that could make Draco have the contol of the raven haired boy as he kissed him deeply again.

Harry slipped off Draco's shirt as well, drawing Draco closer, kissing him back in the same deep, passionate manner.

Draco pushed Harry on his back and got on top of him, kissing every inch of his naked chest. A childish giggle made him freeze.

Kayla had been trying to get up to her feet but she had fallen down on her toys. Then, with a giggle she had moved at the end of the playpen trying to get up to their bed.

Draco pulled softly away from Harry and got up, taking Kayla in his arms. He placed her softly back in her playpen, kissing her forehead softly and got back to Harry, pushing him down again with a kiss.

Harry looked up as he heard Kayla's giggle, watching Draco tend her before kissing him back lovingly when he got back to the bed, pulling him close.

The little girl though was stubborn and she tried to stand up again, calling for Draco. "Da!" she exclaimed, trying to stand.

Draco groaned, pulling away from Harry and reaching for Kayla. "What is it baby?" he asked softly, taking her in his arms.

Harry sat up slowly, smoothing down his hair, "She wants cuddles with her Da, of course."

"Yeah, I want cuddles with her daddy too." Draco grinned, sitting back on the bed right next to Harry.

Harry laughed. "Our cuddles will have to wait." He grinned and kissed his nose before gently tickling Kayla cutely.

"Aw..." Draco pouted lightly, grinning at Harry. "Well then, little lady, what is that you want?" he asked the baby softly.

Kayla looked up at the blond, giggling.

"Daa.." she said. Draco smiled at her, holding her softly in his arms. "Okay, you want a cuddle." he smiled.

Harry grinned back, resting his head on Draco's shoulder, looking to Kayla, "You are a cheeky little lady aren't you..."

Kayla giggled, resting her head on Draco's chest, tugging on his tie again.

"No, Kayla, no!" Draco groaned, quickly pulling the tie from her hands, throwing it away.

The baby began crying -yes again!- and Draco quickly got up, leaving her on the bed as he brought her over one of her teething rings. "Here, take this." he said softly, giving her the ring.

She stopped crying at the instant and grabbed the ring joyfully, biting on it.

Draco sighed, sitting down again.

Harry laughed gently, "She really loves your ties...I wonder if she'll be a Slytherin like her daddy." he smirked, stroking Kayla's tuft of hair.

"Her mother was a Slytherin too... I think she'll beg to make a difference when she gets older..." Draco chuckled lightly.

"Whatever house she gets put in, we'll be very proud." he chuckled softly, kissing his cheek tenderly.

"Yes, we will." Draco smiled, hugging Kayla tightly. The girl giggled, looking up at both of them and smiling softly.

Harry kissed Kayla's nose softly, grinning, "Of course we will cutie." he whispered before blowing raspberry's on her stomach to make her giggle more.

Kayla's giggle got louder, her arms and feet moving towards every direction, the sound of her laughter echoing around the room.

Soon Draco began giggling too, and tickling her playfully.

Harry laughed softly, the mood was infectious, forgetting that he had been mere minutes from some 'alone time' with Draco moments before. He laughed with the two happily, eyes glimmering. This was his life now. These two were his life, and he knew he had to protect them with all had, look after them all he could, and love them with all his heart.

A shimmer in Draco's grey eyes was showing how happy he was feeling right now. He didn't mind that the baby hadn't allowed them to have some time together just because they were having some time all of them together.

He was happy, for the first time in his life after a long time. If it wasn't for that night and of Harry hadn't taken care of him when he returned injured, now none of this would've happened.

Harry smiled, cuddling the two close, eyes closing with contentment, "So whats the plan for tomorrow?"

"Ugh, Potions, Herbology, Transfiguration, Ancient Hostory, lunch, then double Defense Against the Dark arts... Ugh... What else?" Draco said, scratching the back of his head, remembering his schedule. He had loads of classes he had to catch up with and he didn't know if he could make it through.

"We're in our last year...you could drop one subject you know..." he said softly. "I've got Potions, Care of Magical Creatures, lunch and then Defense Against the Dark Arts with you." he said gently.

"Well, at least there's one subject I won't be bored as hell." Draco grinned, leaning his head on Harry's shoulder. "So, when should we meet before Defense Against the Dark Arts?" he asked softly,

"I'll wait and have lunch with you before we go." he grinned, nuzzling him softly.

"Great then, we can have lunch together." Draco smiled softly at him.

"Or we can nip in an hour's alone time. Whichever you'd prefer."

"Alone time would be better." Draco smiled softly at him.

"I'll grab some food and we can eat it in here." Harry grinned.

"And Kayla will be with the elf. Hmm, I really like the sound of that." Draco smirked, softly kissing him.

He kissed him back, "Then we could find a new use for the ties."

"Haven't you gotten naughty, Potter." Draco grinned, raising a brow and biting his lower lip.

Kayla was almost asleep again in Draco's arms and softly shifting in the bed, Draco left her lie on his pillow, kissing Harry again softly, pulling him by his own tie which was still hanging from his neck although Draco's was thrown away.

Harry slipped his arms around Draco's neck as he kissed him back, careful not to wake Kayla, "I've wondered what it'd be like to be tied to a bed." he admitted shyly.

"Naughty Potter." Draco grinned against Harry's lips. Only the idea turned him on but he had to hold back the urge to take him right on the spot.

"Wouldn't you like to tie me to the bed?" he whispered seductively.

"Uggh...As much as I'd want to, I can't... I've got to go take a cold shower." Draco shrugged, getting up.

As much as he wanted to, he could not make such thoughts, especially when they had Kayla sleeping on his pillow. He moved to the bathroom, closing softly the door behind him but not locking it. He threw some cold water on his face, trying to send the thoughts away.

Harry looked to Kayla, "Your dad loves you very much, don't ever forget that." he said gently before standing as well, "What if we could find the elf?" he bit his lip, talking through the bathroom door.

Not having heard him, Draco moved to get in the shower, getting off his pants and underwear, turning the water on. The cold hit him right on his back, causing him to gasp but he let it fall on him, not caring about the cold.

Finally getting out, Draco wrapped a towel around his waist, another one on his hair and he slowly got out of the bathroom, seeing Harry. "Did you say anything?" he asked softly.

"I summoned the elf...he's taken Kayla till 5 so we have some time." Harry folded his arms.

"Oh..." Draco said, surprised to see how quickly Kayla was out of the room. He gulped slightly. "So, you still want to try the... tying up on the bed?" he asked softly, moving slowly towards Harry, taking his hands in his own.

"Only if you're still in the mood." Harry said softly, lacing their fingers.

"I am." Draco smiled, kissing him softly, wrapping his arms around Harry's neck and leaning closer. "I went off because if I stayed I would've done everything in front of Kayla. And I don't want her to see anything, ever." he sighed against Harry's lips once he pulled away from the kiss, resting his forehead on Harry's.

Harry kissed him back hungrily, "No, that would be too much. Kissing is fine though, right? I mean, I want her to grow up seeing happy, healthy relationships..." he whispered before his lips were parted, moaning, and still shirtless from before.

"Yeah, but if you had kissed me back then, I wouldn't hold back. Sorry, but I had to go off for a while. But now I'm all yours, naughty boy." he grinned, kissing him back fiercely.

Harry laughed against his lips, kissing him back deeply, pulling him so close. He'd already gotten the ties ready, and tied them to the headboard, pulling him back towards the bed.

Having kept his eyes open, Draco noticed the ties on the bed. "So you really want me to tie you up so badly?" he asked in a deep seductive voice, kissing the side of Harry's neck, sucking the skin under his lips softly.

Harry grinned, "Don't laugh, okay? It's kind of a fantasy of mine...like giving you full control to do what you want..." he whispered.

"Mmm, I really like that." Draco moaned, sucking harder on Harry's neck. He pushed him down on the bed, tying up his hands over his head. "So, if I have full control I must say you look gorgeous like this." he noted, smiling down at Harry.

Harry looked up to him, still wearing his glasses, "I read it shows a great deal of trust to relinquish control, and I want you to know that no matter what, I trust and love you...I always will. And till 5pm I am all yours to do with as you please..." he purred.

With a smile, the blond leaned over and kissed him, whispering "I love you too." and then got back again, sitting on his knees. "I really like the sound of that." he grinned, unfastening Harry's jeans and pulling them off. He pulled off Harry's underwear as well, eyes running all over Harry's naked body. "Oh god..." he gasped, biting on his lip hard.

Harry was already so hard, biting his bottom lip, from the kiss before and their talk. He looked to him, making such a noise, "I'm seriously considering the ankles too..."

"As you wish." Draco told him with a grin, spreading Harry's legs apart, and tying each ankle to the end of the bed with another pair of ties he found in his closet. He got back on the bed, having a full display of Harry. "Gosh, you're so sexy like that." he muttered under his breath.

Harry made a noise, testing they were strong enough to hold him, "Wow...this feels so hot...Draco I need you closer..." he whined, "Not being able to touch you makes me crave your touch..."

"Na, ah. You said I could do anything, so a little bit of teasing would be just fine." he grinned, still having the towel wrapped around him. His cold hands moved to touch Harry's waist, stroking every inch of his naked skin with tenderness, something like electric waves passing through his body. He moved softly his hand, stroking Harry's inner thigh but never getting too close to his groin, teasing him so badly.

Harry's back arched at that, a small amount of pre-cum released just through that small touch, "Your hands are cold, but my skin is on fire." he panted.

"Shh, let me enjoy it." Draco smiled, his hand moving slowly to trail a path on Harry's stomach and to his other thigh, stroking him softly. He hovered over Harry, kissing him softly on his lips before moving down on his neck, trailing kisses all over Harry's naked chest, his hand softly stroking his inner thigh, never getting too close.

Harry gasped and writhed slightly under restricted movement, "Ahh." he gasped at the kisses and touch, panting.

Moving lower, Draco's head finally reached Harry's thigh, and looking up to Harry for a little he grabbed his cock tightly, taking it slowly in his mouth, his hand gripping on him tightly. Closing his eyes, Draco's tongue swirled around Harry's cock, liking him softly.

Harry gasped before he moaned so deeply, melting into the bed, "Ahh!" he made such a noise.

Draco chuckled, his lips wriggling on Harry's cock as he slowly sucked him, moving up and down. He didn't fasten up though and moved to kiss Harry, his hand gripping on Harry's cock. "You really are hot like that." he gasped, kissing him deeply.

Harry kissed him back before hissing, "Ahh, Draco, I'm already so close..."

"Then I better hurry things up a little." Draco said lowly, his hands moving to take the towel away, leaving him naked as well. He cast some spells as he had the last time and moved to get in Harry, the lubricant he'd added made him shiver. "Oh god..." he gasped, getting fully into Harry, his fingers still wrapped tightly around the other males cock.

"M-Merlin!" he moaned, nearly cumming at that moment, Draco's hand being the only thing stopping him, "Hard and fast...then we can be slow and tender after, but I need hard and fast..." he whined, a wreck from just his touch before.

Draco moved fast into Harry, moaning lowly and his hand moving to stroke Harry fastly as well, the movement making him shiver. He fastened up even more, panting hardly as he tilted his head back, thrusting harder and faster into Harry. "God! Harry!" he cried, thrusting even harder inside him.

Harry cried out, doing the only thing he could do to help, clenching his body around him - which helped delay his own orgasm - moaning, body reaching so beautifully in his arches.

Draco was panting heavily, his whole body lining up with Harry's as he thrust into him harder, his orgasm being close. He stroked harder on Harry's cock, wanting them both to come at the same time and pushing up against Harry, his other hand pulled Harry by his hair, bringing him up to kiss him and leaving him fall back softly again. "Gods, Harry!" he moaned loudly, being so close to coming.

"You feel massive this way...and you're so deep I can feel you so much m-ahh!" he cried his name out loudly as he came, hard, over Draco's chest and hands at that, body writhing, fingers of one hand digging into the palm of the other.

Draco came a moment later, moaning loudly, his whole body covered up with sweat. He was panting heavilly, and he stroked Harry a few more times, softly getting out of him as he lied to his side. "Want me to untie you?" he asked, still panting, his heart beating fast.

"The question is..." he panted, "Do you...want to...untie me..." his body was still trembling gently.

"I do. So I can hold you close." Draco panted, shaking lightly from the intensity of the moment. He gently moved to untie Harry's ankles from the tie, throwing them down on the floor and moving up to Harry's hands, kissing him gently and then untying his hands as well, lacing them with his own. "I love you so much." he whispered softly, kissing him on the lips and holding him close to his own body.

Harry laced their fingers, kissing him back happily, "I love you too." he whispered, "That was intense..." he breathed as he nestled close to him. "Wow."

"You asked for it..." Draco grinned, pulling the covers over them. The room was cold and as much as they've been turned up, a bit of coldness was still detectable. He smiled softly, holding Harry in his arms.

"Oh I did, and I freaking loved it." he murmured, snuggling so close, "My body's still shaking, I like hard and deep sometimes."

"I know the feeling, love." Draco replied softly, kissing Harry's temple before closing his eyes. "I think we could get some sleep now, I'm bloody exhausted." he muttered, holding him tightly.

Harry grinned "I'm setting the alarm for two for another round before we get Kayla back." he smirked and did so.

"I guess then I should get to sleep before I start falling apart. But then it'll be your turn to make me whatever the hell you want." he grinned, closing his eyes and trying to get some sleep, Harry being warmly in his arms.

Harry fell asleep, quickly, but not before muttering, "It's my turn to take you again isn't it? I've always wanted to try doggy sty..." and then he fell asleep.

When the blond woke up again, soft black strands were tickling his nose. He found Harry lying comfortably in his arms, the alarm informing him it was 3 pm in the afternoon. "Love?" he asked softly, looking down on Harry.

Harry slowly opened his eyes, "Three pm? What a lovely sleep." he grinned, stretching.

"It was, wasn't it?" Draco smiled, kissing him softly on the forehead, pressing him closer and hugging him tightly.

Harry moaned at that, snuggling close, grinning, "My turn now right?"

"You don't have to if you don't want to." Draco grinned back, yawning lightly. "And you mentioned something about doggy style..." he grinned, poking his nose.

Harry grinned, "I did...on your front mister!"

Rolling his eyes, Draco sat up on the bed, positioning himself as Harry instructed him to do so. "Like this?" he purred seductively, lifting his arse up and kneeling down, resting on his palms.

Harry gasped, fingers tracing his arse, "Oh Merlin yes...but here." he gently moved some pillows, "Staying on your hands might hurt..." he moved over him, hands holding his hips at first before slipping down, using his elbows to hold him into place, holding onto the bed to support himself.

When the position changed, Draco moaned softly, biting on his lower lip. He felt hard again, ready to feel Harry inside him. "Harry, get inside me, please." he pleaded in a deep voice, biting his lips as he said that.

"I'll be nice...I'm not going to tease you." he whispered seductively, lubricating him before he thrust into him, hitting his prostrate right away

"Do whatever the he-ah!" Draco gasped as Harry hit his sensitive spot, gripping onto the pillow, his nails clutching on it. He moaned deeply as he felt that brilliant pressure in him.

"Wow, you feel tighter this way...you have to try this tomorrow." he moaned, "Or after if you can." he smirked and thrust deeply, moaning so heatedly.

"I don't think I'll be able to- Ah! God!" he cried, not being able to finish a sentence. It felt good, really good. He was shaking, Harry's thrusts being the best thing ever.

Harry moaned, "Tomorrow then...how good is it?" he whispered, moaning as he thrust harder, holding him in place.

"Very... ah... very... oh god... good..." Draco replied, between his loud moans, his voice being deep with lust and desire for more.

He thrust harder and deeper, grinding their hips together as he moaned so loudly.

A really loud moan escaped Draco's mouth as another deep thrust caused him to shiver, his sensitive spot being not only touched but almost exploded from pleasure. He was feeling so hot, not able to hold his shouts. "Ah, fuck Harry, Fuck me!" he cried, gripping onto the pillows harder.

Harry moaned, thrusting as hard, deep and fast as he could now, crying out as he came, and hard, so deeply, collapsing on him, still so deep inside, "Ahh, fuck..."

Draco shivered, his body trembling from all the intensity as he felt Harry collapse over him. He came hard too, coating the bed sheets and he quickly summoned his wand to clean them up, casting the charm multiple times. "Fuck indeed." he panted, looking over at Harry. "It was so intense..." he breathed.

He slowly moved off of him, lying beside him, "So intense... we have to do this again!"

"Easy there cowboy, relax a bit. We will, but I don't think I can handle a third round today..." he panted, biting his lip. He felt exhausted, his whole body now paining him without him knowing why. He loved the feeling but he was so exhausted that he fell asleep immediately, without even having the chance to say anything more. He drifted off to sleep exhausted, snuggling up to Harry and placing his head on the others chest.

Harry stroked his hair softly, chuckling, "I didn't mean right now...I meant another time..." he whispered, cuddling Draco so close as he fell asleep once more as well, arms wrapped around the blonde, cuddling him so close in his sleep, curled up around him as if to keep him warm and protect him in his dreams.

* * *

The door didn't even bother to open as the elf Apparated in the room. And seeing Draco and Harry sleeping, the elf didn't bother them, only left Kayla in her playpen, leaving two warm bottles of milk on the table and leaving the room.

Draco stirred in the bed, the sheets covering him only at his waist area. If Harry pulled them he'd been lying naked. He opened his eyes once he heard the crack from the elf and sat up on the bed. He dizzily noticed Kayla in her playpen and pulled the sheets to cover up.

"Harry!" he said, poking Harry. "The elf brought Kayla." he hissed. The baby was still sleeping, slightly shifting in her small cot.

Harry sat up when he was woken and yawned, "Wow...we really were exhausted." he laughed softly, "Are you okay Dray?"

"Yeah, sorry. Woke up a bit roughly and I really am not used to having a baby." he muttered, rubbing his eyes.

Harry smiled, "I meant from earlier." he chuckled and looked over to Kayla sleeping, "Two bottles too, she must be feeding more, maybe we should look for baby food jars..."

"No, that must be because the elf won't return till tomorrow morning." Draco said. "I'm fine, I was just tired." he smiled softly.

"Maybe. But she is the right age. Well, I hope she doesn't get too hungry then." he giggled softly.

"I hope so too." Draco smiled and found his boxers, pulling them up. He could not possibly wonder around naked.

Harry grinned and slipped his own on too, sitting up, watching his lover walk.

Draco walked towards the bathroom, looking behind him. "Want to come and take a shower with me? It won't be long." he grinned, heating the water.

Harry jumped, leaving his underwear behind and followed, "We'll have to keep the door open..."

"No way, what if someone comes in?" Draco protested as Harry came right behind him.

"Our door's locked, Dray...we can't close it in case she wakes up." he whispered softly.

"Fine... Leave it open." Draco shrugged, pulling him in the bathroom and turning on the water, sliding his boxers to the floor.

Harry stood, admiring the view for a brief moment.

"Having fun there, admirer?" Draco grinned, poking him lightly as he got in the bath.

Harry followed after, slipping in onto his lap, "I was admiring the sexy view."

"And you did very well." Draco smiled, turning on the water. He took off Harry's glasses carefully and left them at the sink.

"It was a delicious view." Harry smirked, watching him.

"I think I might reconsider about that third round." Draco chuckled. He let the water run all over him, staring at Harry.

Harry smirked, "Oh yeah? You want me to, or...?"

"Whatever was in your mind better get out quickly." Draco gasped, crushing them close under the water that kept falling on top of their heads.

"Is it my turn as top or you-" he moaned loudly at that.

Kissing him deeply, Draco pulled him by his waist. Once he parted their lips, he whispered, "I'm all yours." and kissed Harry's neck softly.

Harry moaned at that, kissing him back the same way before gasping as he kissed his neck, "Ahh, you know that makes me melt..."

"Mm..." Draco moaned, wriggling his lips on Harry's neck, kissing him softly. "I said I'm yours, don't make me regret it." he whispered in a deep seductive voice.

"You would never regret that." Harry grinned and pushed him back against the wall of the shower.

As Draco's back crashed on the shower's wall he left a gasp. He bit his lips, eyes staring at Harry. "Make me yours." he pleaded.

Harry drew Draco's legs around his waist, rocking closer, the others pleading making him lose it, moving closer to take him, thrusting in gently.

"Ah...H-Harry..." Draco whimpered, closing his eyes. It hadn't been two hours ago when Harry had been inside him and yet both of them were hard again. He wrapped around Harry tightly, not letting go, the water still running over them. It was covering up their moans, so he kept it open.

"Ahh, you're still so tight, that's so good..." the Gryffindor moaned, thrusting gently, "How can you get me so hard without even touching me…? It's crazy..."

"I don't know... Must be that- ahhh..." Draco moaned loudly not being able to finish his sentence. He closed his eyes tightly, biting harder on his lips. "Feels... so... mhmmm, good..." he breathed.

Harry thrust deeply, "Oh, gods..." he moaned, "Draco, can we make this a morning ritual and take it in turns?"

"Mhmmm..." Draco moaned, his lips sealed, as if he was saying a loud yes. He nodded like crazy, kissing Harry deeply, the feeling of the wall on his back being the best and Harry's thrusts making him shiver. "Gooood..." he moaned loudly.

He kissed him back just as deeply, thrusting harder, not taking long to find the magic spot.

Draco's loud gasp echoed around the bathroom, as Harry's thrust touched him at the spot the two of them knew. "Bloody hell, you're going to murder me with pleasure... Ah!" Draco moaned loudly, panting heavily.

He couldn't help a chuckle, "Death by amazing sex, oh what a way to go,," he pressed close, moaning, fingers of one hand curling around his cock and squeezing.

Draco chuckled, beginning to laugh uncontrollably. "S-Stop it, you're... Ahh..." he moaned, between his laughter, Harry's hot grip causing him to shiver again.

Harry grinned, grinding their hips, pumping him in time with that, "Ahh, fuck, I love you Draco."

"I, ahhh, love you more... Ahhhh!" he moaned, his orgasm being closer than ever. He held his eyes tightly shut and as Harry's hand moved, he knew he was close to the end.

"You can show me that tomorrow." he whispered and moaned, gripping him so close as he tipped the edge first, coming deeply and hard inside of him.

Draco, who could not hold back any longer, came as soon as he felt the hotness inside him, coming all over both their stomachs and Harry's hand but soon being all washed off from the water. "Thank god we're at the shower." Draco panted, breathing heavily and instinctively tightening his legs around Harry's waist.

"Ahh, fuck!" Harry moaned out loud at that, "You tighten all over when you do that..." he then chuckled, moving to pull out and set him down, "Yes, other side cleaning spells would be a must." He grinned.

Stepping carefully down, Draco pulled him closer with a kiss, his cock softly rubbing against Harry's. "Mmm... Let's wash now, properly." he chuckled in a low voice.

Harry moaned at the feeling, still a little hard, nodding as he slowly got him the soap.

Draco took the soap and before rubbing his own body he moved to clean Harry, his hands softly moving on him as he kneading him softly, massaging his shoulders.

He moaned at that, cock twitching slightly from the feeling, "Your hands are magical..."

Noticing that, Draco moved his hands to rub Harry's waist, softly washing him.

Harry moaned before turning so he could wash his back, and that glorious butt.

Draco grinned, sliding his hands softly down on Harry. He kissed him on the neck, the clean skip feeling divine under his lips as the water kept running over them. As he looked over Harry's shoulder, he noticed his twitching cock. "You're hard, again?" he asked with a raised brow. How could he be so many times? he had to wonder.

"Years of imagining it but it never happening? I don't know...but your touch is electric to me..."

"You want me to...?" the blond asked, moving his hand lower, at the front of Harry, kissing his neck softly.

Harry gasped softly at that, pushing himself into the others hand a little, "How do you do this to me..." he panted.

"Slytherin tricks." Draco grinned, softly touching Harry with his hand.

"I bet showers after Quidditch were great." he moaned.

"That reminds me. This Saturday's the game. Gryffindor against Slytherin. Snape told me. And then the next week's the Ball, the one we're planning. I still need some few stuff and I'll be ready to begin preparing it." he whispered softly, stroking Harry lightly.

He moaned, "The game, I nearly forgot. Will you be okay to play?" he whispered, "And the ball will be so exciting..."

"I'll be perfect. As long as we catch that Snitch together." Draco smiled. "Leave the ball to Hermione and me, we've already designed how the Great Hall will be decorated." he said softly, placing kisses on Harry's neck.

"I love that idea." he grinned happily, "Are you sure? I'll look after Kayla while you finish things th-" he moaned, melting against him.

"Yes, I'm perfectly sure. Hermione's got brilliant ideas for the decoration around and the music and all. And no one, I repeat no one will be allowed in the Hall without a costume. They all have to be dressed up and with well hidden identities. It's only for 5th year's and above, no kiddies allowed." he chuckled, kissing him softly again and lightly moving up and down his hand, rubbing Harry's cock gently.

"Apart from our little kid." he giggled, "Fine, then I'll keep Kayla, and try and set up Ron and Blaise...and buy a sexy costume that makes you want me all night long." he smirked before he moaned, the gentle actions so good.

"Oh yeah... Forgot her for a while." Draco muttered, nipping at Harry's ear. "The costume won't last long on you, I promise." he whispered in a deep voice in Harry's ear.

Harry moaned at the voice, back arching, "Mr. Malfoy! I can't be naked at our ball." he teased, stepping back closer to him, back against Draco's chest.

"I wasn't talking about our ball. There's always time after the ball." Draco grinned, holding him close.

After they have gotten out of the shower, Draco found himself in Harry's arms, with Kayla playing next to them with the plush toys Harry had given her. Sifting a bit, Draco smiled at Kayla, giving her the toy she was searching for.

Harry contently held Draco close, watching Kayla play, eyes glistening. This was all he ever wanted, to be able to hold someone he loved in his arms, while they watched their baby together. She wasn't his by blood, but she was the closest thing he would ever have and he was happy.

He closed his eyes, before he winced in pain, an image flashed into his head. The brick wall went up as he had been taught, but this time there was a window, a tinted window he could see through.

Bodies scattered through some woods, Voldemort was shouting at someone.

Harry made a pained noise at that before he let go of Draco, quickly moving to the bathroom and shutting the door, leaning against it, holding his head as more images flashed through the tinted window.

Blood splattered across the trees, and evil laugh, "We're close to the castle now..." he hissed to Nagani in Parsletongue, the snake hissed back before he and his followers pushed the bodies aside to set up camp. Some he recognised from the ministry.

Harry sunk to his knees. The pain was still so intense.

Seeing him run off like that, Draco sat up, looking at the door that closed shut, Harry leaving the room. Draco softly took Kayla and placed her in her playpen as he softly moved towards the closed door. He was trembling, not really knowing what had happened and with fear he knocked on the door.

"Harry? Are you okay?" he asked softly against the door. He heard him slide down and knew something was wrong. "Harry, open up please. Is it your scar again?" He was speaking softly not wanting to start a fight or anything. He swallowed heavily, no response coming from the other side of the door. "Harry...?" he asked his voice breaking. He knocked softly on the door one more time.

"C-can you get Snape?" he whispered after a moment head still in his hands.

"I'll be right back." Draco replied, quickly getting away from the door and leaving their room.

Minutes later he arrived back at the room with Snape following him. Snape stood still as Draco moved towards the door.

"Love...? Professor Snape's here..." the blond told Harry softly, leaning against it.

Harry opened the door, looking to Snape, "The woods...they're close...I put up a wall but it had tinted windows..."

"What...?" Draco's voice broke.

"We must go see the Headmaster" Snape said, grabbing Harry's wrist and pulling him to get to the Headmaster's office. Draco followed quietly, Kayla being put into magical sleep quickly by Draco.

At the wrist touch Harry made a pained noise, another flash.

_We'll get that traitor...then the boy is all mine!_

"Who is the traitor?" Harry looked to Snape, holding Draco's hand.

Snape didn't speak. He kept pulling Harry, running through the corridors when they finally have reached Dumbledore's office.

"Headmaster-"

Snape's voice was cut off. Dumbledore was lying on the floor, dead.

"No..." Draco breathed.

Harry looked at Dumbledore's dead body. "No...no..." he moved to his side at that, shaking him. "Professor..." Tears gathered up in Harry's eyes as he pleaded for the Headmaster to be alive.

Snape took a few steps back, starring at the dead body of Albus Dumbledore. He heard a shifting in the shadows, someone was there. He turned to look behind him, a woman with an evil laugh walking towards them. Snape moved to protect the boys, pointing his wand in the dark.

Draco went next to Harry, hugging him tightly and not having heard the noise.

"Bellatrix." Snape hissed, seeing her move in the shadows, pointing her wand at Snape.

Harry looked to Draco, hugging him back, "Please...will you go hide with Kayla..." he whispered, "I need you to be safe..."

"Potter, Draco, get behind me." Snape ordered them as soon as Bellatrix appeared.

Draco heard her voice and stood up, pulling Harry with him. "No, I'll fight with you." he whispered back, looking at his aunt.

"Well, well. Look what we have here. It's my nephew." Bellatrix cackled. She moved quickly, turning into a black mist and flying over them.

Before Snape could react he was thrown away by a curse and as she got down on the floor again a childish giggle was heard.

Draco stiffened, pulling out his wand. "No! Let her go!" he shouted. "Expeliarmus!" he shouted but Bella was quicker.

"Nah ah, Drayky," Bellatrix grinned, disarming him. "I've got something precious of yours." she said with a laughter, holding her wand on Kayla's neck.

The baby was confused but giggled. "Da!" she called with her soft voice, reaching for her daddies.

Harry's eyes widened, "No, Kayla!" his eyes widened, "Give her back!" he growled, wand out, in front of Draco, "Give her back now and I will go with you to him."

Draco whimpered. "Harry!" he cried, grabbing his wrist. "She won't hurt her, Kayla has Malfoy blood in her." he said, unsure on how this would help.

Bellatrix laughed. "Blood never stopped me from killing. I killed Sirius Black!" she exclaimed in a crazy tone.

Snape shifted silently not making a sound as he grabbed Bella's wand and pressed his own to her neck. "Give me the baby." he hissed.

Bella shivered and as she turned, Snape got hold of Kayla.

Bella looked at him in the eyes before taking Snapes's wand from his hand and grabbing Harry's wrist, pulling him while she flew out of the office.

Draco felt Harry being pulled, his hands slipping from his own and he stood starring. "No!" he shouted, trying to run behind them.

Snape though held him in place, saying it'll be alright.

Draco felt tears running down his cheeks. It was all over. He took Kayla in his arms, hugging her tightly with tears in his eyes. "No..." he breathed.

Harry looked at Draco, "I'll be back!" he shouted, "I love you Dray!" he yelled, tears running down his cheeks as he went with her, holding his own wand tightly, keeping it safe.

* * *

**TBC**

**Read, Review, and tell me what you think of the new edits. Yeah, I sorda added some lines so it isn't ALL that heavy to read. Dun, dun, dun, epic chapter closing. :3 Hope you liked!**


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: HELLO MAJESTIC BUTTERFLIES.  
Yay, I'm FINALLY back with the last chapter of this story! It's been fun, and all things have to have an end, besides cucumbers and sausages that have two ends. ._. Anyway! This isn't the final end, as I have a little cute Epilogue to complete this story. Yeap, so it isn't over for good. :D I hope you've all had fun reading this story, excuse the earlier chapters which I didn't have time to edit, and now this was solely edited by me. Do mention it in the reviews if I've gotten any mistakes, though honestly I combed out the mistakes and changed some things to my likings. :P **_

_**To all those people who have revied, I want to thank all of you for the lovely comments. You will all get a big big shout out on the Epilogue ;)**_

_**Warnings: Language only for this, and this chapter does not have smut. So, we kept the smut to two chapters, limited much, but it was fun, hmm? ;P**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters/places used in this story besides OCs. All the other belong to our fabulous Joanne Rowling, and I am so honored to be able to write fanfiction. :3 **_

_**Read and Review please! :D And keep your heads up for the AWESOME EPILOGUE! 3**_

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

Bella laughed, breaking a window as she flew away, holding Harry in her grasp. "The Dark Lord will be pleased." she hissed, touching her Dark Mark to call him.

Inside the forest a big black mass of people and monsters kept moving when Voldemort suddenly stopped.

"She's bringing the boy! Take over the castle!" Voldemort bellowed, pointing his wand in the air.

Shouts were heard as the crowd ran towards the castle, attacking to the recently built shield.

Draco had managed to inform them there was a war going on and everyone was in shock. Hogwarts was being threatened.

Bella arrived at the spot, pressing her wand on Harry's neck.

"He's all yours, my lord." she grinned, pushing him in front of Voldemort.

Harry cried out in pain as they got closer, unable to block him out so close, swearing before he was pushed. He slowly struggled to his feet, looking Voldemort in the eyes before he raised his wand, pointing it at him, "This ends tonight!"

Voldemort snorted. "It _does _end tonight, Harry Potter." he hissed. Before the boy could respond, he raised his wand, shouting out the curse.

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

The spell found its target and a victorious shout was heard. It was all over.

Harry's last thought was of Draco and Kayla, eyes wide, dropping his wand as he hit the floor.

* * *

Everything flashed white before he closed his eyes and he felt as if he got sucked to another dimension by a Portkey. The place around him was white; empty. He felt so cold and alone and that was because he was naked on a cold white floor. "Draco?" he shouted, "Draco!" he cried desperately to no avail. He was _dead_.

Long silver hair, half-moon spectacles and a confusing smile met Harry's frightened expression. "He's safe." a voice told him. The man turned around, looking at Harry, his eyes finally seemed to be at peace as was his whole body.

Harry looked at Dumbledore before he moved over and just hugged him, "Its over isn't it?" he muttered. "Voldemort won." He said.

Dumbledore was startled but hugged him back softly, patting his shoulder. "Harry, where do you think we are?" he asked the boy, looking around.

"I don't know...limbo?" Harry looked at him for a moment, "Everything's so stark and white...and I'm scared..." he admitted in a whisper.

"Guess again. And don't be scared." Dumbledore told him softly.

"...Kings Cross Station? But...cleaner and without all the trains and noise...why?" Harry muttered sadly.

"Because, you can either choose to take the train or let it go away, and stay back." Dumbledore said, always speaking in riddles.

"What...what do you mean?" he whispered, "I...I can go back?" he whispered, "Back to him?"

"You'll have to learn, Harry, that in life you always have a choice, either you know it or not, either you chose the good side, or the bad side." Dumbledore told him softly as he moved away, leaving Harry behind.

Not long after, Draco's voice echoed around. "Harry... We need you... I need you..." he said softly.

Draco wasn't dead, thankfully, and as he was fighting with some Death Eaters his parents found him and fought along with him. They've turned to the good side, but they didn't have much time to think on it because a curse hit Draco's father, throwing him down.

"Father! No!" Draco shouted, kneeling next to him.

Narcissa threw a curse back at the Death Eater, rushing next to her son and husband. "Lucius…" she whispered, hugging Draco closely.

Draco was sobbing and he didn't even know how his father had gotten into a fight. The elf had taken Kayla somewhere safe, where only the elf could go and it would be called back as soon as the war was over.

Harry turned hearing Draco's voice, sitting, closing his eyes, letting the train leave without him...

* * *

Harry's eyes fluttered open and he found out he was lying on the ground where he had fallen. Slowly he moved, picking up his wand, standing to his feet.

Lucius was in pain but wasn't dead yet, hugging Draco as he slowly sat up. "I'm okay, I'm okay." He said, holding his family close. "Harry?" he said in a whisper. He had seen the boy hit, seen him fall.

Voldemort shivered, turning around. They were all there. Draco had come along and was fighting with Death Eaters, being inches away from Voldemort as he tried to reach Harry. Once he heard his father's voice he ran towards Harry and pulled him to get away from Voldemort.

"No! You won't take him away from me again! Never!" he said, casting a spell towards Voldemort. Voldemort flicked his wand as he avoided the curse Draco sent him.

"You must feel it to succeed the spell, Draco." Voldemort hissed.

Draco backed away, pulling Harry with him and grabbed his mother's hand who was holding his father, Apparating them all safely away. Once they reappeared they were in the castle and Draco fell to his knees, shaking uncontrollably. This had cost him all his energy.

Harry moved to Draco, cuddling him so close to his chest at that, "Draco...Draco...my Draco..." he whispered, tears in his eyes and he held the blonde so close, "Kayla! Where is she? Where's our little girl?"

"The elf took her somewhere safe. It'll bring her as soon as all this had ended." Narcissa replied.

Lucius's pain slowly faded, the male sitting up, looking to his son before to Narcissa, "I...saw him die..."

Draco was shaking and fell in Harry's arms. "How?" he croaked, being confused as hell. "You were dead, I saw you!" he cried, sobbing in Harry's arms.

Harry clutched the blonde close to him. "Dumbledore was there. He… He gave me a choice, to get on the train or to miss it." He breathed "So I missed it..." he whispered, "We have to get reinforcements, re-group and finish this tonight...or he'll come back and it'll be worse..."

"Harry, you can't kill him! He has more power than before... It's hopeless." Draco cried, hiding his face in Harry's chest. He was weak, when he should be strong and cursed himself mentally for doing so.

Narcissa healed Lucius with a quick spell before casting a Patronus at the air that flew out of the window. Her Patronus was a snake, as it would've also been Draco's if he could produce one.

"They'll get here the sooner they receive my message." Narcissa said softly.

Harry looked at Draco, stroking his hair lovingly. "I can. I know I can and I mean to do it. And when I've killed him, he won't be able to hurt any of us ever again. And I know what I need to do to succeed." he whispered.

Lucius looked at his wife before holding her close to him, the situation making him reevaluate everything. "They're going to take me back to Azkaban, Cis..."

"No, not now that you're on the good side." Narcissa told him softly.

Lucius looked at her before kissing her softly for a moment, "I love you." he whispered.

A loud bang was heard and the sound of the war kept ragging on all around them.

Draco sighed, holding Harry close. "Promise me. Promise me you'll never leave me again like that." he whispered softly.

Harry held Draco closer, "I promise. I'm not ready to leave you Draco." He whispered. It felt like there was fire coursing through his veins, and Harry suddenly looked up at the cry of a bird.

Fawkes was flying close to them, beautiful in the dark sky, carrying something, bringing it to them.

Draco looked up, seeing the bird fly around. "Harry, the bird's carrying something." he said narrowing his eyes to see.

Fawkes soon landed, laying the sword of Gryffindor beside Harry before slowly moving to sit on Draco's shoulder.

"Fawkes." Harry said in awe and touched the phoenix before picking up the sword, "Yes...this is it...wands won't work..." he said in a soft voice.

"What does a sword have to do with anything, Harry?" Draco asked confused.

Narcissa remained silent as she was looking out of the window, down at the war. "They must come, if they're not here already." she muttered. Suddenly the whole castle shook, causing Narcissa to lose her balance.

Draco clenched up on Harry. "I don't want to say this Harry, but if we die, remember I love you." he whispered, kissing him deeply.

"It's a very special sword..." he whispered. He kissed Draco back just as deeply, "Draco Malfoy, I love you too, and if we both live, I want to marry you. I know it's soon, but what else can we go through to prove our love than this? I want us and Kayla to be happy together forever, as a full, married family...I love you, and I know all I ever want is you."

Draco's eyes filled with tears as he heard these words. "I-I want it too, I love you so much." He whispered with a small laugh.

Narcissa, who clearly wasn't paying attention, finally jumped when she saw the Order fighting. "They're here!" she exclaimed.

"Come on, we've got a war to win." she said, pulling both boys up. "I want you to go and fight strongly." she whispered, kissing both their foreheads as she pulled Lucius to get down and fight for the light side.

Lucius moved with his wife, squeezing her hand.

Harry nodded, "We will." he whispered, clutching Draco before looking to him, "So...we win this, Draco, and we're getting married. Remember that..." he whispered, picking up the sword.

The phoenix remained on Draco's shoulder, as if it was helping protect him.

"I will never forget it." Draco grinned, thinking of what he kept in his pocket for days now.

They ran downstairs, hexing and cursing every Death Eater they came across, protecting each other as their movements matched together perfectly. When they reached the Great Hall, both Draco and Harry froze, sticking close to each other.

Voldemort was at the Great Hall, Bellatrix fighting on his side with Mrs Weasley, whilst Voldemort was fighting with McGonagal and Snape at the same time.

Ron and Hermione were searching for Harry as they fought together and repelled the Death Eaters. When they saw Harry they both ran towards him, hugging him tightly.

"Harry, he's here!" Hermione cried, hugging him tightly.

Ron remained silent, hugging them both.

Harry hugged his friends back and whispered to them as if he was seeing them for the last time. "I need you three to stick together and watch my back." he whispered.

Draco looked at them before poking Harry's shoulder.

"Um… guys...?" he mumbled, swallowing heavily. Voldemort had injured McGonagal and as she fell he finally noticed Harry.

Bellatrix's evil laughter echoed around, only them and a few other people being in the Great Hall.

"Harry Potter." a voice hissed, echoing around the Hall. It was Voldemort's voice.

He leaned over to the blond, kissing him tenderly for a brief moment before he smiled. "Remember our deal." he whispered before he moved over to Voldemort, sword in one hand, wand in the other.

"I'm here, Voldemort. You failed again to get rid of me." Harry said cockily and raised an eyebrow. "Now it's my turn to send you back to where you truly belong." He grinned.

"Ha! As if..." Voldemort snorted, raising his wand to point it at Harry. "_You're going to die, _again_, Harry Potter."_ he hissed in Parseltongue.

"_If I am to die, then this time I am taking you with me."_ he hissed back in Parseltongue, not wanting the others to hear him.

"Expelliarmus!" he shouted, wand pointed at Voldemort.

"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort hissed back, the counter spells hiting each other, a bright green and red flash of the spells.

As Harry held the spell in place, the sword glowed red, enhancing Harry's side of the spell. He dropped it to the floor to hold both hands on his wand, teeth gritted.

The other people around them seemed to have all stopped, watching the pair with wide eyed.

Voldemort gritted his teeth, two hands on his hand as he swirled it to push the spell towards Harry, reducing the distance between them as he moved.

They were walking in a circle around each other, a strong wind blowing as the two jets of colors fought with each other, green and red.

Draco held his breath and as the sword dropped he saw someone moving to take it.

Neville, who had appeared out of nowhere, was holding the sword strongly and he hit the snake, Voldemort's precious snake, with it, chopping of its head with a heroic shout.

A loud shout came out of Voldemort's mouth as he lost the contact and the spell reversed, hitting on him. At the same time Mrs. Weasley had hit Bellatrix and her body turned into ashes as Molly finished her.

"No!" Voldemort shouted, falling back, his body dissolving.

Draco gasped. It couldn't have been that easy. But it was. Everyone stayed silent for a while, eyes looking at both duelers that had defeated their enemies.

Harry dropped his wand, slowly slipping to his knees, his energy depleted, panting, silence everywhere before everyone started to cheer.

Ron hugged Hermione, holding her close before he just kissed her.

Luna ran over to Neville and hugged him with a bright smile on her face.

Ginny grinned at her mother before starting to head over towards Harry, freezing in her spot when the brunette male's head turned and looked at Draco.

Draco moved towards him, hugging him tightly. He made him look up by placing a finger on his chin and kissed him softly, not even caring about the gasps and cheers around them as he kneeled down next to Harry. It was all over and it was finally time.

"And, I'm not forgetting, Mr Potter-Malfoy, what we promised." he grinned, taking out something from his pocket. He had been planning it for a long time and now it was time.

"Do you, Harry James Potter, take me, Draco Lucius Malfoy, to be your husband for the rest of our lives, as long as we both shall live, till death tears us apart?" he asked softly, taking out the ring and softly holding Harry's hand.

Now it wasn't only gasps but some looks as well from everyone. Ginny took a few steps back as she was a bit shocked. Hermione smiled happily, looking at Harry.

Others soon joined them, the remaining Death Eaters fleeing when their lord was banished. Lucius and Narcissa grinned down at their son, Lucius actually looking proud.

Harry gasped as well at that, "Draco...yes, I will! But, I prefer Malfoy-Potter..." he grinned, letting him slip on the ring before he pounced on him, kissing him heatedly, arms wrapped around his neck.

Draco kissed him back smiling, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist after having placed the ring on him. He pulled away from the kiss with a smile, hugging him tightly.

Everyone around them broke into applause, mostly the girls while some boys let out gasps and others joined their hands, to Ron's big surprise Seamus and Dean were among them.

People began coming out, hugging the ones they truly loved and Hermione jumped into Ron's arms kissing him. Ron made a noise, kissing Hermione back happily at that.

Ginny slowly moved to get next to Harry. "You did a great choice." she smiled, ruffling his hair and giving him a kiss on his cheek. "I'm proud of my brother." she whispered softly. Yes, their relationship was always like his and Hermione's, like brother and sister.

Harry smiled at Ginny. "Thank you." he whispered back.

"Hey, no worries, I'm dating his best friend." Ginny grinned as Blaise approached them, giving a nod at Draco before heading away, taking Ginny with him.

Harry chuckled before looking at Draco, his heart floating high up into the clouds. "We did it. We beat him."

Draco smiled, happy to see his friend alive. He turned to look at Harry again. "Yes, we did it." he smiled, his voice breaking, tears pricking his eyes.

Harry hugged Draco so close to him, grinning so happily, "I love you Mr. Malfoy-Potter." he whispered with a grin.

Everyone that was close to each of them came over to congratulate separately, the last ones being Molly, Lucius and Narcissa.

Draco smiled hugging him back. "I love you too, Mr Malfoy-Potter."

Narcissa left a shocked gasp when a giggle was heard, a squeaky elf bringing a bundle with Kayla in it.

"Kayla!" Draco exclaimed, running towards the elf that was bringing her.

"Harry Potter, sir! Draco, sir!" Dobby squeaked happily. "The other elf left young Mrs. Malfoy to Dobby, sir. And Dobby brought her to you." the elf squeaked, giving Draco the baby.

"Thank you Dobby, thank you so much..." Draco whispered, taking Kayla in his arms and hugging her tightly.

"That was not expected." Narcissa smiled, looking down at their previous elf which Harry had freed. "Thank you, Dobby." she smiled.

Lucius cleared his throat, "Yes, Dobby...Thank you..." he looked at Draco and Kayla, containing a small smile that threatened to ruin his cold look.

Harry moved with Draco, cuddling him and Kayla close to him, grinning as his heart fluttered higher hearing her giggle.

"Daaa!" she giggled softly, bouncing up on both of their hugs without having the slightest idea of what was going on.

The tears ran down on Draco's cheeks and he cried, shaking uncontrollably. It was tears of joy, joy that it all had ended and he didn't have to suffer anything anymore.

Harry kissed away Draco's tears, cuddling him close, "She's safe...you're safe...that's all I can think of."

Draco nodded, smiling at him as he rested his head on Harry's chest. It was all over, finally. Voldemort had vanished.

* * *

**That was it folkes! Epilogue is going to be up tomorrow? Maybe? Idek! **

**Read and Review, and again, so so sorry for the late update! THIS STORY IS ALMOST OVER! **

**;-; It's been fun, and I loved writing this. More feels on the Epilogue. x3**

**~Ven.**


	11. Epilogue - The Happy Ending

**_A/N: This is the end, you know. The final chapter. It's so small, yet so beautiful. :') It's been a very stressful time and trying to upload these the fastest I could caused other problems. Either way, you have it, the last ever chapter of this story, the Epilogue of "The Snake, the Lion and the Lamb." I really loved this story and equeally hated it at some points when I had to edit for hours to make things right. I know, the first few chapters are just copy pasted, not even edited properly and all, and it's because it was so hard to edit it because of the length of this story.  
So, with 1,4K words for the last chapter, I let Enigma write it on her own after finding a wonderfull way for the ceremony on some yahoo answers. :P _****  
****_Enjoy, and I hope you had fun reading this story. :3 There are more to come soon, so don't miss out! :D _******

**_Warnings: None for this chapter, it all goes swell and lovely. ^^_******

**_Disclaimers: All the characters/places used belong to Joanne Rowling, besides the OCs. I only used them in my stories for entairtaining purposes. :D_**

Read and Review! 

* * *

**Epilogue**

The months after the war were gentle, uneventful. Draco and Harry settled into a routine and the pair finished school with flying colors.

Snape took over as Headmaster, doing a really good job taking over after the great Dumbledore, and things started to look up for the pair.

Just after Harry's 17th birthday the pair were cleared for adoption, and took home a beautiful 4 year old boy named Scorpius.

With light blonde hair and stunning green eyes, he looked strikingly like them, the boy having come from a background similar to Harry's - his parents killed by Voldemort - which had made Harry determined to give the boy the most wonderful life they could.

Kayla continued to grow and snap up everyone's hearts. She was advanced for her age, by one she was running around, often chased by a giggling Scorpius, and Harry and Draco settled into family life.

The two were still very much in love, which everyone around them agreed would never burn out, they had already proved themselves and beaten obstacles most couples never come across.

Harry got a job in the Ministry, and Draco trained from home to become a Healer, and all was right in their little world. They had a healthy family, supportive friends and family, but there was still one thing missing.

Draco had decided to set it up as a surprise, with the help of Ron, Hermione -who had given birth to baby Hugo, early, just before Kayla was a year old- and both of Draco's parents. On Harry's 18th birthday, the cover story was a formal party at Malfoy Manor.

Everyone was there, all their friends, family, even the Dursley's had come. The place was decorated beautifully, and in the day they partied and opened presents.

Kayla wore a beautiful little white dress, Scorp dressed in the smartest grey suit and waistcoat, both looking adorable. But Harry didn't have anything to unwrap from Draco. Thinking it must be something more, he kept quiet, waiting excitedly.

Soon it became dark, the grounds lit up with firefly lights and sky lanterns when Draco stood to make a toast, "And now, for the main event. Harry, will you come up here?" he laughed and pointed at the stage he was on.

Blushing, Harry moved and joined Draco on the stage where a live band had been playing for them.

"Harry, it's now time for your present from me..." Draco grinned, nodding at a woman.

Harry didn't recognize the woman in the front row that stood up.

She moved over between the two, opening a book, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today so that this couple may wed."

Harry's jaw dropped at that, looking to Draco, his eyes glittering, "D-Draco...do you mean..."

"Yes, Harry, we are getting married." A cheeky grin met Harry's gaze.

Harry looked at him before tears started to run from his cheeks, hugging the blonde male close to his chest.

Scorpius stood up with them, holding Kayla, before Ron and Blaise moved to take their places at their respective friends' sides as the best men.

"We are gathered together on this beautiful afternoon to share with Harry and Draco as they exchange vows of their everlasting love."

"Who gives this man to be married to this man?" The woman asked once again.

Lucius looked at Draco, moving to his son to lead him to Harry's side with a small and contained smile.

"As Harry and Draco take their vows today, we are privileged to witness the joyous love of a new family - a family that will be nourished and nurtured through the devotion of two separate individuals growing together through the common bonds of love.  
May their marriage bring them the peace, joy, comfort and contentment that is known in the hearts of all God's children. And may Draco and Harry both look forward to each new season of their marriage - just as the world looks forward to each new season of the year. For all seasons bring with them their own special moments and memories.  
An essential requirement of a good marriage is a strong bond of real friendship and trust. Harry and Draco, your love for each other will grow deeper with every passing day, but it's important to remember that your love stands on a foundation of genuine, mutual affection and respect for each other. To truly love another person is to be willing to accept both their strong points, and their weak points, with equal measures of understanding and respect...

...The vows you are about to exchange, will serve as a verbal representation of the non-verbal emotions that are as real as anything that can be seen, heard or touched.  
For it is not the words that you will speak today that will bond you together as one - but the strength of the love and commitment found deep within your souls."

"Before I continue, if anyone here has any reasons as to why these two should not be joined in Holy Matrimony, let him speak now or forever hold his peace."

Pansy stood up at that, "I do! Of course I do, Draco…this has gone on long enough, stop these stupid ideas, you're not gay, you don't love him, you love me!"

Harry's eyes widened on Pansy, his emotional state causing tears to spring into his eyes.

Draco moved to say something, but was beaten to it by Hermione who was sat by Ron, "Give it up you silly little girl!" she shouted, "Look at them, look at what he's done to do this today, to prove how much he loves him."

Ron stood as well, "I was shocked at first but bloody hell, no one's made Harry as happy as Draco has!"

"And no one has made my son as happy as Harry has." Lucius looked at Pansy, "So little girl, I think it's time for you to go."

"This is wrong, it's gross and wrong!" Pansy cried.

Hermione gritted her teeth and moved at that, her and Ron moving to pull Pansy into the house and away from the scene.

Draco and Harry looked to each other in shock, before back to the minister.

"May I continue?" she asked with a sigh.

Draco looked at Harry as if asking him, the brunette grinned and nodded.

"At this time, I'll ask you, Draco, and you, Harry, to face each other and take each other's hands." The woman smiled.

The Snake and the Lion joined hands, smiling brightly, their eyes melting in each other's as their hearts beat as one.

"Draco, will you take Harry to be your husband, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish him friendship and love him today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor him, laugh with him and cry with him? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

Draco grinned and nodded, eyes filling with tears, "I will."

"Harry, will you take Draco to be your husband, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish his friendship and love him today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor him, laugh with him and cry with him? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

Harry's eyes were full of tears, happy tears, happy that this was happening to them, "I will."

"I now pronounce you bonded for life, husband and husband. May your love forever shine through the darkness of this world and light your paths, keeping you two together, keeping your little family together as well, forever." The woman said with a smile. "Now hurry up and kiss already!" she laughed.

Harry laughed, though he was silenced by a deep kiss from Draco, his arms wrapping around the blonde's neck to tangle his fingers into his hair as everyone cheered loudly at them, including both Scorpius and Kayla.

* * *

**END**

**A/N: Read and Review, because this is it! The end of this story!  
Quick note: I will be posting at least two more stories, one that I will post the first chapter today, and possibly another one soon. You will be updated for both of them. :D **


End file.
